Pretending
by merlinreveal3
Summary: Reveal story. Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic, and now he is left to ponder how much of his friend is actually a lie... Bromance. NO slash. Set after Gwen's crowning, but before Mordred's arrival and Elyan's death. My first fanfiction... English is not my first language. I do NOT own Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur, I can see you are troubled, please tell us. You know you can trust us."

The King didn't reply. He seemed lost in thought; he held a blank expression on his face and neither seemed to pay attention. It has been like this for almost an hour. They had called a meeting at the Round Table, just for the few of them, just for those who had helped to reclaim Camelot from Morgana: besides Arthur and his Queen, the knights were also there, Sirs Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan; only one of the chairs was empty, in regard to Lancelot, who sacrificed himself for Arthur during the Dorocha attack. Despite his betrayal afterwards he HAD BEEN one of them. Neither Merlin was there, because, as soon as he and Arthur had come back from their hunting trip two hours before, he had been called to tend to Lord Taren who had arrived in Camelot a week before.

Once all gathered, they had begun talking about the usual staff, like patrols, some tax problems, Gwaine's problem with ale (among the other things), but this time Arthur was not involved in their usual banter as if something important and serious was crushing his mind. After the umpteenth mmmhhh and the hundredth stiff nod, Gwen had decided to confront her husband.

"Please, Arthur, let's solve this together. This is the aim of this Table, isn't it? To listen to everybody and help one another in any way possible."

"Gwen is right, Princess" said Gwaine. "Your mood is bloody annoying me. Let's discuss this in front of some cups of mead, shall we?". His hint earned him a glare by both Leon and Percival. The first in particular had been in Camelot for more time than the other, and had known the King for the longest time: he had never seen him so, well, he did not know what exactly, but he was almost sure it was something similar to "defeated". His eyes were glassy and yet something akin to anger and despair could be seen as a glint in their depths. _What the hell happened?_ Leon had no idea, nor had the others.

Hearing his wife's pleading, Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. He seemed to recollect his thoughts for a moment and then he hesitantly asked to Gwen: "Tell me something, Gwen. Let's imagine this kind of situation: you are still a commoner who lives in Camelot, but you have a lot of friends you say you trust with your life; then imagine that you find out you have magic: you don't study it, you just… have it, and of course you don't want to use it for evil, because, well, you are… you, but you have it anyway. Would you tell your friends, the same one you say you trust with your life, about your newfound ability? Or will you keep it a secret, afraid that they could betray you?"

Gwen was astounded. What kind of question was that? He looked to the others and in their face saw the same confusion that was surely displayed on hers. What was the point?

"Arthur, I don't understand…" The King interrupted her.

"Please… just… answer me. Try to… look at that situation from that point of view. What would you do?"

At this point she understood that he was completely serious and began to ponder about that. What would she do? She obviously had never found herself in that kind of situation, but she knew magic was banned…

"No, I wouldn't tell them."

Now it was Arthur's turn to be confused. "If you say that you trust them with your life, then why not…"

"Because it's completely different. If you have lived in Camelot all your life, this means that you have been taught that magic was evil all your life, and so have your friends. If you have lived in Camelot all your life, then you have seen people burn and die for magic, sometimes completely innocent people who were denounced by some maybe jealous neighbor who wanted to get rid of them, you have seen friends turn their backs to friends if these were accused of witchcraft. Trust somebody with such a secret… I'm not sure I would have been able to do that, it's… like hand over your life in the hands of another person. Besides… if they also have spend all their life in Camelot, how would you know they wouldn't accuse you of having enchanted them, or that you are evil… Newborn where _drowned_ under your father's reign, and they hardly could have hurt anybody: if they weren't above the law, how could you pretend to be?"

The others were listening to the Queen and couldn't deny that it made sense.

"Don't you think that magic is evil?" asked curious Leon.

Gwen didn't know how to answer, when Arthur stepped on: "This conversation is not going outside this rooms. Inside here I am not the King of Camelot… for his meeting let's not even consider that there are laws. We are in another kingdom and, as good friends, we are talking about random topics." Everyone grinned at that. "So, Gwen, what do _you _think of magic? And prepare yourselves, friends, because the question is also for you."

Gwen smiled before answering. "I know that I have always heard that magic is evil, but I have always had doubts: I saw the babies, they were completely innocent, and the druids who were burned. Maybe magic is not inherently evil, maybe it's just like a crossbow or a sword, it's the wielder that decides how to use it…"

"I agree with Gwen" said Percival . "I have lived for a while near a Druid settlement on the borders of Camelot: they were friendly and kind, always eager to help; we didn't have physicians there and there were many times when lives were saved thanks to their healers…"

"And let's not forget that sorcerers can conjure ale!" interrupted Gwaine.

"And how the hell would you know that?" asked a bewildred Elyan.

"Long story. Involved a barmaid, a bet and a horse…"

"That's not story-time, Gwaine. So your opinion on magic is influenced only by the benefits of its use in refilling your cup?" asked Arthur.

"Of course not, Princess, however it's a great part of my reasons. I've travelled a lot, and for what I've seen of this world, nothing is entirely black and white, so why would magic be different?"

"I think I agree with Gwen" said Elyan, "maybe not all magic is bad, it's the nature of man that corrupts… However I would not trust a wandering magic-users, neither if he is a Druid, my last meeting with one of them was not exactly pleasant…"

"I would never kill a Druid" said Leon with strong confidence. Seeing the other's puzzled looks he explained: "Druids saved me with the Cup of Life when I was mortally wounded, they have my gratitude, because I belonged to those same Knights that slaughtered them in the past, and yet they didn't hesitate to save me. That's not an action of evil men, if they were they would have let me die…"

They all remembered now, just before the Immortal Army led by Morgause attacked Camelot, Sir Leon was the only Knight of his patrol to come back alive, even after believed to be dead and he owed his life to the Druids.

The King nodded and then was again lost in thought. "You have a point actually. But, going back to that situation, tell me, Guinevere" he seemed uncertain now, "you surely would tell Elyan of your newfound abilities… he's your brother after all…"

Gwen thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, telling him would be an even greatest mistake. It's not just the fear for yourself… I think it's also fear for the people you love. If you ever got caught, you would condemn them as well. I would not bear to doom him, or anyone else for the matter, to death for consorting with sorcery. It would be unfair and unjust..."

"Arthur, what's the point of this interrogation?"

The King didn't seem to hear Leon's question while carefully pondering Gwen's reasonings. They all appeared logical and unselfish, then this was Gwen after all, what was to expect? She was so kind and caring and altruist, exactly like… No, don't think about that, not now. Control yourself and present the situation to your friends and to your wife, in a calm and polite way.

He breathed deeply and began. "Well, I…" then hesitated. Who was he trying to fool? This was all wrong, so wrong. He had no idea of how to explain something like this and again the overwhelming feeling of anger, confusion, betrayal and sadness fell over him. How could he ask for advice when he could not bring himself to announce that they had been fooled, all of them, and that even the strongest beliefs had crumbled around him like a caste of leaves in the autumnal wind? He fell silent again, and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to hold back his tears, because there was no way the King of Camelot was going to cry over something like this. What would his father say? And yet, here he was, his heart breaking _again_ after having been lying to _again_ and having witnessed _again _the shattering of his life, always, _always_, betrayed by those he trusted and cared the most in the world… Was he even worth of being King? Lies and lies and lies and deceit seemed to be the only thing his heart could be fed with, then why couldn't he learn and accept that everybody lies? His father would say that a King rules alone, that putting trust in others is a symbol of weakness; Arthur has always thought he was wrong, but then, if this was what came out of trust, maybe he had a point…

The Knights were worried now, they have never seen their King look so helpless; neither Morgana's betrayal had moved him so, neither Agravaine's…

The King seemed to be under torture.

Then they heard a knock and a moment later the wooden doors of the Council Chamber opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Here it is. I hope I can update soon. Enjoy it!**

Merlin had no idea how his day could have turned this bad. He had been an usual day at the service of His Royal Pratness until some hours before: he had woken up late, as usual, had brought breakfast to the King, had done his chores, plus some tasks for Gaius, _plus _other chores for Lord Taren, who, as he told Arthur, being an even bigger prat that the King, had come to Camelot without a servant, wanting the best manservant of the castle to tend to him; now, HE was not the best around (actually, he was _the worst manservant of the Five Kingdoms_, according to Arthur), but of course, being at the King's service gave all the nobles that came to Camelot the impression that he was the perfect servant . Absolutely false. The perfect servant was George, the brass-joker of the castle, maybe boring, but _absolutely_ perfect. But that supercilious noble wanted a _servant fit for a King, _and of course that was Merlin. Just his luck.

Thank God he had decided to shorten his visit to the city. Merlin was not sure he would have been able to put up with him for another week.

But now, while ha was walking through the corridors of the castle, he was thinking that he would have gladly served three Lord Taren for another year than go and announce to Arthur about the noble's decision.

Arthur.

Gods.

His eyes. Those sapphire eyes had just gone blank. Not a word. Not a sign of acknowledgement. They weren't seeing what was in front of them.

And then…

… he had turned and walked away. Nothing more.

Absolute silence.

Merlin had felt his heart break. He wanted to explain, but he couldn't find the words.

Now there, in front of those doors, his head was still empty and didn't know what to say. He sighed, knocked and entered the room.

* * *

Blue shirt, brown jacket, red neckerchief. Everything normal. The same clumsy Merlin that have been walking through the halls of his castle for the last 8 years. But not to him. Not anymore. The image he had of his servant had been shattered, maybe forever. That was just a façade. What was true? What was a lie?

Merlin spoke, stuttering: "S-Sire, L-Lord Taren sends me to inform you that, due to sudden events that he has to take care of, he will go back to his land sooner than planned. H-He will leave tomorrow morning…"

Arthur was vaguely aware that Merlin was talking, deferential as a servant, more deferential than ever before, but couldn't bring himself to understand his words. Beneath that mask there was a whole different person, a stranger that he did not know, a stranger ha had never talked to. A stranger he didn't, _couldn't_ trust. The more he heard him talking, the more he got angry, until he couldn't keep his fury anymore and stood up abruptly.

"Would you just SHUT UP!? STOP PRETENDING, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, YOU FILTHY LIAR!"

His outburst shocked everybody, even himself. Gwen looked fearful at her husband, while Gwaine seemed about to yell at the King.

Merlin, instead, had instinctively taken a step back and went completely white.

"Arthur, I…"

"NO!" Arthur bellowed "SHUT UP! You will address to me as _Sire_ or _My Lord_, I do NOT KNOW YOU!"

"Art- Sire, please, let me…"

"NO!" the King seemed ready to attack know "YOU DO NOT SPEAK WITHOUT PERMISSION! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! _WHO ARE YOU?"_

"YOU DO KNOW WHO I AM!" at this point also Merlin was screaming. Why couldn't he understand? It didn't change anything, he knew who Merlin was, his servant, his confident, his friend… Couldn't he see it?

There was silence for a moment and then four whispered words: "I thought I did".

The King fell heavily on his chair, eyes closed, his head in his hands, looking, by all means, like a man about to drown in the tragedies of life. Betrayal, deceit, lies seemed to be the bricks of his existence. He hated his crown. Or maybe it was not its fault, maybe it was Arthur himself who inspired such reactions, that need to be lied to. There was no other explanation. It was his fault, _all his fault_…

He felt a light hand on his knee. When he opened his eyes, he saw two others globes of blue, _blue_, not a stunning gold now, looking up at him; in them he saw a deep sadness, a heavy tiredness and, as clear as day, a hopeless defeat. Probably the same defeat that was mirrored in his.

Merlin kneeled at his King's feet, looking at his Soul-brother. Their eyes looked for what seemed to be ages.

"Please, Arthur. I know that you have no reasons to listen to me. I know that I hurt you. But please. I'm _begging_ you."

The King said nothing. He just stared at his manservant.

Merlin continued, pleading: "I will tell you everything you want to know, I won't hide anything this time. During these last 8 years I may have hide from you _what _I am, but I've never lied about _who_ I am. I am your clumsy manservant, who can't manage to do his chores on time and trips over everything, who hates hunting and follows you everywhere. I am your friend, and I know…" his voice broke "that a servant and a King can not be friends, and that… you can never consider me as such, but you_ are _my best friend. You are my _brother_, Arthur. I know that you have found the worst betrayals in your family, and that my words can not reassure you, but you are _the other side of my coin_, you _make me whole_. I know that I hurt you, because I can feel the same pain in my heart now. This was not supposed to happen. I just wanted to keep you safe. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. I just… couldn't see another way. Lying is all I have ever known, all I have ever learned, an impulse that blinds even my self-preservation instinct…"

"But it didn't blind you in the woods, did it?" interrupted the King. "You were in danger and you acted in order to protect yourself…"

"NO!" yelled the warlock "I don't give a damn about my life! _YOU_ WERE IN DANGER! I was protecting _YOU! _And I would do the same ten thousand times over for you! I don't regret it. I will never regret saving your life."

Arthur was confused. _Why?_ That man was a lie. The Merlin he knew was a fraud.

Servant? Friend?

Deceiver. _Betrayer._

Then he saw Merlin's position on the floor, and his rage flew once more.

"STAND UP! Don't you think you can foul me again! CEASE YOUR ACT!"

"That's not an act, I-"

"I SAW YOU!" roared the King. "You brought lightning down from the sky without a word! You commanded the fire and the wind! The forest bowed to you! You could crush Camelot with a snap of your fingers and make _me _kneel at you! Why are you kneeling at the feet of a Pendragon, _SORCERER_!?"

Everything went still in the hall. The Knights gaped at the pair, completely stunned, and the Queen seemed about to cry. No. Not Merlin. Not kind, loyal-to-a-fault, brave Merlin. _Sorcerer_. HOW? Surely it was a mistake. A huge mistake. But… Merlin didn't correct the other. He just kneeled there, on the floor, eyes locked with those of his King.

"Your name does not change who you are or who I am" said calmly the warlock. "You are my King, I am your servant. I am loyal to YOU. I am not a knight, I have not made a public oath, but I once told you that _I would be happy to be your servant till the day I die_. I pledged my alliance to you that day, I pledged to you all my abilities, even my magic. But I chose YOU, Arthur, not only because your are my King, but above all because I know the man you are. You are worth my loyalty, my magic and even my life. My magic is _yours_ to command, it has always been, and so am I. Therefore, I will remain your servant, because this is what I choose to be. Your will is my command." Merlin lowered his head. "I will not fight you. If you want me to die, then kill me. I will never attack my King, no matter the reason." He looked again at his friend. "But please Sire, give me a chance to explain first. Do not think that lying was easy for me. Deceiving my friends hurt me every single hour of every single day, but lying to you, my King and brother, made me want to scream to the sky for the agony I felt and the burden that oppressed my heart. So please, Arthur, if these past 8 years have meant something for you, give me one last chance to be free, before of my death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am! Chapter three is up earlier than planned. Thank you for all the reviews my story got! ;) Keep reviewing, pleeeease! I will update as soon as I can, a week at most...**

**I really hope my English will be clear enough, if not let me know and I will try to get better...**

The other people sat at the Round Table hadn't said a word since Merlin's entrance. They were too disorientated by the King's shouting and the servant's pleading, much more because they had no idea of what was going on. Then those words. _Sorcerer. Magic._ Two words that could not be in any way connected to Merlin. But while Merlin kept speaking, they began to accept the possibility. How many times did they get out of tight spots almost without a scratch? How many times perfectly healthy branches fell on top of a bandit that was about to struck one of the Knights from behind? How could he, a mere servant, survive dangers that fell the most skillful warriors? And then there were certain events that were simply inexplicable, times in which a murderous magical beast – that, in theory, could not be killed by simple swords or spears – died, or an immortal army vanished without reason or…

How could they have been this blind? How could they not have questioned the events that unfolded in front of them?

But Arthur was still staring at Merlin, digging in his eyes, looking for a hint of the betrayer that he was sure was hiding beneath the surface. And yet he couldn't find anything. There was only Merlin: selfless, devoted Merlin. And fear. Oh, yes, this was not something he had seen often in his friend's eyes. Bandits, monsters, magicians: nothing had scared Merlin. Why then? He was too powerful to worry about those threats, he could wipe them off with a flick of his wrist. And now he was trembling. At his feet. Accepting the death he was sure was coming, the death – he forced his mind to think that – he _deserved_. But he almost choked thinking of Camelot without his manservant, who was part of his world as much as his wife and the castle itself. Indispensable. _Needed._ Because, despite his reluctance to admit so, Merlin had been his first true friend, the only person in the world who treated him like a man with flaws and fears, the only person in front of whom he could be himself. Merlin had stayed by his side for 8 years, serving him and _caring_ for him. He owed him to listen. He owed him a chance. A chance to prove that somebody in the world would not betray him for his own purposes. And also, a chance to prove to himself and to his people that not all magic was evil. Many times he had doubted his father's beliefs, his blind hate. He wanted to believe that there was a possibility. And here was Merlin, his most loyal friend, who was a sorcerer. This _had_ to mean something.

"Why did you lie?" the King asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you have such little faith in me that you really thought I would have you burnt at the stake?" He looked at the stunned eyes of his brother, and felt anger again. "Do you really think I would burn you?! That I would turn my back on you after all these years without a second thought?!"

Merlin stuttered sheepishly "B-But, I have magic and …"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THE _MAGIC_?! I am not my father. Have you ever seen me round people in the courtyard and slaughter them since I became King? Or hunt the Druids?"

"Then, why…"

"THE LIES!" Arthur screamed. "Years and years of lies! That's what makes me furious. Did any of you know?" he suddenly asked the others. As soon as they shook their hands, he said to his servant: "Why didn't you tell them? And stand up from the floor. Sit down on that chair."

Merlin slowing did as he was told and sat on the chair next to the King's. "It was not a matter of trust, really. It's just that… I have always hidden my gifts, I told you, the secrecy is just a reflex. You may not believe me, but I have never worked out the courage to tell those three little words aloud. _I have magic_. It feels absolutely surreal to me. And I have never told anyone of my friends about my abilities. The only people who know have found out on their own, because I was too careless…"

Gwaine snorted: "Of course somebody would have uncovered you because of your clumsiness. Heck, how the hell did you manage to hide for so long? And in the Hunting-Magic-Users-Capital, nonetheless?"

Merlin protested heatedly: "Hey, I'll let you know hat I'm not completely useless!" Then, more calmly he kept speaking to Arthur. "However, that's not the main reason. In the beginning we did not know each other, and I wasn't sure how you would have reacted. Then, I learnt what kind of man you are, and I knew that your honor would make you uphold Camelot's laws, and even if you decided to commit treason _for a servant_, you would have lied to the King, _your father_. Who was I to force you in such a choice?" His expression suddenly got distressed. "Then your father died, and again magic was involved and I felt my hope of you accepting me growing slimmer and slimmer. You were always rambling about the evils of magic and every time I wanted to tell you I… I chickened out… I was so afraid you would have hated me for who I am." He addressed the Queen and the Knights. "The same reasons go for you. Gwen, you love Arthur, and I couldn't let you lie to him for me. And I know that a Knight owes his loyalty to his King. I didn't want anybody to choose. And let's not talk about the risks of me being accused of magic in front of the court and my friends placed with me on the pyre. I could not let anybody put their life in jeopardy for me. It was my burden to carry."

The others listened to the younger's words carefully. It was exactly as Gwen had explained before. Brave, kind Merlin didn't want to endanger anybody with his secret. She remembered her father, one of the many innocents condemned by Uther's unfair laws, and how much near she had been to burn twice herself. Then something clicked in her mind: his father, his miraculous recover during the plague, could it have been…

Like his sister, Elyan was stunned. But everything fitted. It could seem strange, but _Merlin_ and _magic_ sounded right together. After that incident with the Druid boy he had been even more cautious around magic, but this was Merlin, who did not have an evil bone in his body.

Percival, instead, was remembering Lancelot's praise of Merlin, as he often said that the young servant was the bravest man he knew. He didn't understand then. He had thought it was because of his unwavering faithfulness and his willingness to sacrifice himself for Arthur, but now he knew better. Lancelot knew the well-hidden secret. And if his lost best friend trusted Merlin, then he would not doubt him.

Gwaine was absolutely thrilled. Merlin had magic. Great. Free ale. After all, that was what friends were for. Wait, make that _a lot_ of ale. Thinking about it, it made perfect sense. Ok, he was drunk, but not as much as seeing flying plates and benches during their first fight in a tavern all those years ago; at the time he had thought it was the alcohol, but now that seemed unlikely. Try a powerful sorcerer, idiot enough to involve himself in a bar brawl using magic in the lands of Camelot. Bloody impressive, mate! Now, if he just could make Arthur listen…

Leon was shocked. If Uther had been alive, he would have thrown a fit. _He_ himself had appointed a _sorcerer_ as his son's manservant. Scary thought. Irony got a whole new meaning. Actually he had noticed the amount of falling branches around them during bandit's attacks, strange chandeliers falling on evil witches… not to talk about his unclear memory of the Great Dragon bowing to the young servant and then flying away, after ceasing its attack… He thought it was a dream, also considering the blow he got on his head at the time…

Arthur could still feel anger swelling inside of him, but he could recognize the reasoning in his manservant's speech. As Knight first, and then as Crown Prince, he was supposed to follow the law, and could not permit himself to have his loyalties divided. Actually he was not sure about what he would have done. He was not sure he would have arrested the boy, maybe banished, but he doubted he could have killed him. But Merlin should have trust his friend, Arthur repeated to himself. And then cringed, remembering how many times he had declared magic to be the filthiest vice in the world. With his words, he had pushed Merlin more and more away.

He thought about his choices. He could resume shouting to that idiot later. Now he wanted to know what his manservant had been up to right behind their backs. He looked at the others. Nobody seemed too angry, on the contrary there were several curious faces around the Table. Well, let's get it over with. He sighed and then said: "Ok, then. You have your chance. But be careful not to waste it. I want you to be completely truthful. _No lies_. Not now. Not anymore. You are going to answer all our damned questions. I promise to you that I will hold my judgment until you have explained every reason behind every of your actions. But if you dare lie now, I won't hesitate to throw you into the dungeons. Is that clear?"

Merlin did not falter to answer. He was more than grateful for this possibility. He just hoped they would not hate him at the end, knowing his faults and the consequences they had brought to Camelot. But he had faith in his friends, now more than ever, seeing as they seemed to accept him: "I will tell you everything I have done. I will not hide anything." God, he was going to tell them the truth! He internally cringed: Morgana, the dragon, Mordred… Could they forgive him his mistakes?

The others appeared to understand his panic. Gwen gently took his hand: "We will listen, Merlin. I understand why you didn't tell us. All of us understand, and we forgive you. We are your friends, we go through everything together. You can tell us everything, knowing that we care about you and we will support you."

Gwen's words warmed his heart, and as he saw the others smile at him, with the exception of Arthur, he gathered his courage.

"So" he glanced around, "what do you want to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIIIIIIIIII! here's the update. Thanks to everybody for reviewing and for your support! :)**

**Personally, I do not believe my Merlin is OOC character. I have always imagined the reveal with pleading and shouting from both parts, and being Arthur knowing his secret his biggest fear, I supposed that he had to be scared and then tried to explain, but Arthur, being the prat that is, would have stopped him and accuse him. I don't know... what do you think? Let me know...**

_Previously._

_"So" he glanced around. "What do you want to know?"_

Before anybody had a chance to speak, Arthur began: "First of all: what the hell possessed you to study magic? You _do _know it's banned, don't you?"

"Well, you see…"

Arthur interrupted him: "You _do _know how dangerous it is, don't you? It's a risky art, full of perils and dark powers. It can slave your mind, force your body and shatter your heart. _Were you completely mad_?" He knew he was shouting, but in that moment he couldn't care less. He could understand the lies, after having being told the reasons, but he still had a hard time accepting them. And then there was the _magic_. The Dark Art. _"To know the heart of a sorcerer is to know them all"_ he heard his father's voice. But here this declaration wasn't true. Because Merlin was not evil. Liar, deceiver, but not _evil_. He could not imagine Morgana's grin on his friend's face, him plotting in the shadows to set in motion a plan who took 8 years to form. It was just wrong . Unthinkable. He had already wrapped his mind around the idea that magic was not inherently evil; Gwen and the Knights' statements just strengthened his opinion. Magic was like a sword, no more no less. A skillful swordsman could kill dozens of men, and so could a skillful magician. And yet, the concept of magic used around him made him greatly uncomfortable. That was the problem: he did not understand the magic. For him, it was something mysterious and dangerous, something out of his control. How could Merlin have gotten involved in such a thing?

"It was not my fault, you prat! I was born like this!" shouted Merlin.

A stunned silence filled the room. How was that possible? You have to learn the spells, master the forces of the world. None of them had ever heard of that. Could it be a lie? But he had no reason to invent such an unbelievable story, had him?

"Try again, Merlin. You do not get off the hook so easily" Arthur narrowed his eyes, believing that to be another trick.

"Look, I told you that I wouldn't lie now. I know it should not be possible but here I am. Born with magic. Ask my mother. A couple of days after my birth I was already making plates float across our kitchen. It has been a nightmare for her to raise me without anyone finding out the truth. And I had quite a few close calls…" explained the warlock.

"Will, right?" asked Arthur. He remembered the young sorcerer that died after having saved his life. Twice. He had confessed, on the brink of death, to use magic. But now, seeing the regretful look on his servant's eyes, he understood that the brave peasant had lied. He had lied to save his friend. Because he was sure the Prince Pendragon would have left him to burn. It sickened him the fact that he was not sure what he would have done then. If now his father would still be alive, he was not sure of what to do.

"Yes, Will. He was my best friend in Ealdor, he was the only one who found out about me. I did not have friends there, because the other children knew that there was something off with me, even if they didn't know what. And also their parents knew, and didn't let their sons play with me. I was very much alone." He was transfixed by his tale. "Then, when I was ten, some bullies tried to hurt Will, I was there and I intervened. I wasn't of great help. Both of us went home bruised and battered" He smiled. "However, from that day we became friends. It was only some years after that he saw me using magic and promised me that he would keep it a secret. He was not a sorcerer, Arthur" he looked intently at the King. "He was only trying to protect me… one last time." He lowered his eyes and looked at his lap. Will was one of the numerous deaths he could have prevented. He didn't know how, but he was sure that there had been a way. After all, it was _his_ responsibility to keep Arthur's safe. If he would have been faster, maybe…

"So, let's me rephrase Princess' s question. " Gwaine interrupted his thoughts. "What on hell possessed you to come to Camelot?"

Merlin sighed: "My mother sent me here to protect me…"

"In the heart of the magic's persecution?" barged in an incredulous Leon.

"Camelot is a big city. Nobody knew me at the beginning, it would have been easy for me to mingle with the rest of the people. And then there was Gaius here…"

Arthur scoffed. "Of course, my father's greatest and oldest ally in his fight against magic has been harboring a sorcerer for the last 8 years. I can't believe it! You have got to be kidding!" He stood up and began pacing the room.

"But he was fighting against magic, Sire!" He exclaimed the warlock. "He has contributed in getting rid of a lot of magical threats, by helping me with researches and stuff and most importantly by harboring me! You may think this impossible to believe and, trust me, I'm not trying to boast or something, but _I_ am the greatest defense this kingdom has against magic! By protecting me, he _was_ protecting Camelot!" Arthur kept pacing. "Damn, Arthur! If Uther would have found out, I would be dead by now. And I am of no use if I am dead."

"And what use are you for if you are alive?" said caustic the King.

This was really the last drop. King Prat said he was willing to listen, and yet here he was, shutting his ears and acting foolishly like the stubborn… prat he was. Well, the hell with that! Merlin stood up hastily and began shouting inches away from the other's nose. "USE!? AH! What about saving your royal ungrateful backside every time a sorcerer decides it is a good idea to kill the son to make the father pay for his own greaf? What about staying awake night after night to perform powerful spells in order to ensure yours, your father, your kingdom, your friends or every combination of the aforementioned' safety? What about sneaking off, alone, in the darkest hours of the night, to go and fight off the witch and/or the mythical creature that decide to enter your kingdom and terrorize innocent citizens, without any assurance you would see your bed again?" He knew he was rambling, but Arthur had really pissed him off now. "What about destroying some very dangerous threats to Camelot even before anybody else notices them, every other week? What about weekly stopping evil plans made up by your evil sister and her evil sister, while everybody else in Camelot is still convinced that she can do no wrong and with the very danger of the axe above your head? Oh, an do not forget that, all the while, I have to listen to Prat's everlasting rants about magic: _Magic is the greatest of evils, Merlin_" He said imitated Arthur's voice. "_Never trust a sorcerer, Merlin. Thank you for showing me that magic is pure evil, Merlin._" Then he screamed: "_Go and tie yourself to the pyre, Merlin, so I can purify you from the corruption of magic!_ " He paused. "Then I have to scrub your floors, polish your armor, bring your meals, muck your stables, wash your socks and make your bed! And then you throw goblets at me and keep shouting at me: _You are useless, Merlin, you can't do anything right. You are the worst manservant of forever, Merlin! _I am your damn protector, Arthur!" He was advancing towards the King with slow intimidating steps now. "I've suffered the pains of hell for you, I proudly bring scars on my skin for you, I have lost loved ones for you… I have lied and deceived and _KILLED_ for you! You wouldn't survive a week without me!"

They were all astonished listening to the sudden outburst. They truly had no idea that their friend had all of that inside of him, and probably there was even more. He was a powerful sorcerer that worked as the manservant of the Prince of Camelot, Prince whom he habitually secretly saved and protected from other magic users who wanted the Pendragon's line to end, usually in the most painful ways. That had to be hell, thought Elyan.

Also Arthur was taken aback by the speech. He knew that his words had not been fair. He had already figured out that the guardian angel he and his father had once talked about, was actually his scrawny manservant. He already suspected some times in which the situation had solved too easily, almost _magically_. He knew ha had the man in front of him to thank for that; he just didn't know how many times exactly it had been. His harsh words were caused by a deep confusion: his world had been turned upside down in a couple of hours and it was difficult for him to find himself in this new reality.

He sighed: "I apologize for my insensitivity. That was uncalled for. Do you have anything else you would like to say?" he asked gently, as if he was approaching an untamed wyvern.

Merlin was panting by the end of his speech. He had no idea of what had gotten into him. Wait, he knew. That stupid idiot prat of a dollophead… "It would be enough for now. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell all those things. They just…"

"… came pouring from your mouth." Gwaine finished grinning. "Don't worry, mate. It's a miracle you didn't lash at him before. I mean, he obviously is a Prat, I've never understood how you could put up with someone like him, and for such a long time… Unbelievable. He should promote you. Just ad honorem, I think. You know… for the remarkable patience you have showed to him all these years…"

Everybody laughed at the raven Knight's antics, and the atmosphere slightly lightened. Arthur instead was not amused and kept glaring at the other.

"Well, Gwaine." Merlin replied smirking. "You see, Destiny stuck me with him, after having realized that _His Highness_ didn't seem able to properly look after himself…"

Arthur exclaimed: "I've survived almost 20 years without you, haven't I?"

"Sheer luck" stated bluntly the warlock. "Seriously, Arthur" he continued seeing the angry frown on the King's face. "You seem to have a huge target on your forehead that screams: _Please, struck here_, to every magical or non-magical threat we meet. You are a magnet for _trouble_. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you **(1)**. You should thank your precious lucky star that you have somebody like me watching over you. Anybody else would have given up ages ago…" Merlin was more cheerful now. He really needed to scream at something, or at someone in this case. After all, that had been about to turn into the worst day of his life. But the laughs of his friends and the slightly hesitating beaming light in Arthur's eyes was giving him hope. It could still make this right.

Then Arthur spoke : "Let's talk about all the times you have _supposedly _saved my life, shall we?"

**(1) quote from Stephenie Mayer's "Twilight". I have always loved Edward bluntness towards Bella in this dialogue, and I have always found it right for Arthur as a magnet for magic threats... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long Chapyter this one. I hope you like it. The first secrets are being disclosed... Tell me your hopinions... Reviewwww!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I have received... :)**

_Previously._

_Then Arthur spoke : "Let's talk about all the times you have supposedly saved my life, shall we?"_

Merlin sat back on his chair and looked hesitantly at the ground. Seeing his friend hesitating, Arthur sat and prompted: "Come on, you have just spent ten minutes ranting about the hard work you have done for this kingdom and my utmost ingratitude. Time to show off…" After all, how many times could it be? He was almost sure he could find a couple of episodes, but then? He was not some damsel in distress that needed rescue every other week, as the warlock had instead declared; and surely his Knights were enough to protect Camelot… weren't they? And yet, Merlin had managed to remain hidden for years, maybe his interventions were subtle and could go unnoticed.

Merlin began smiling weakly: "Well, there have been some times, but what does it matter? It's the past. Let's move on…" He really didn't want to explain to Arthur why he should take off his list of titles _Dragon Slayer_.

"Just get it over with!" smirked Gwaine. "I want to know how many times Princess has needed help…"

"Shut up, Gwaine!" bellowed the King.

"Sorry, My Lady. And that's Sir Gwaine to you…"

"Please, boys" said a frustrated Gwen. "You are behaving like children! Let's hear Merlin". She was too curious.

"Well" Merlin said hesitantly, "it's not much. The first time was when Uther appointed me as your servant, you remember, with Mary Collins, I caused the chandelier to fall on her and saved you from the dagger. Then I conjured the snakes on Valiant's shield, so that everybody could see them, I helped you in defeating that Afanc in the water, I helped Lancelot in killing the Griffin, stopped Edwin from killing the King, helped your father to defeat that Wrath, I killed Sophia and her father (who actually were Sidhe and were planning to sacrifice you), stopped some bandits who wanted to kill Uther, killed the Questing Beast, saved you from the bite of the Questing Beast and killed Nimueh. That's the first year." He breathed deeply and began again, wanting to finish as soon as possible: "Then I trapped Cornelius Sigan's soul back in his crystal, I helped against Hengist, stopped your Troll of a stepmother from overthrowing your kingdom, stopped Aredian, break some other love spell King Alined had placed on you to cause a war, stopped the Knights of Medir and Morgause's plan to attack Camelot, stopped the Great Dragon." He gathered his breath. "I stopped the first Immortal Army, the Goblin, Morgana's numerous attempts to yours or Uther's life, some wyverns in the Fisher King's realm, some other Sidhe, a Manticor, some other sorcerer, the second Immortal Army. I helped with Queen Annis (who was, by the way, helped by Morgana) and the Lamia, I helped against Helios and Morgana and killed Agravaine… That would be all I think. Oh" his eyes widened as he remembered. "And of course all the bandits we met, wit the fallen branches and so, but there it was just side stuff." There were some other things, but Arthur has just requested the number of times he has saved him or Camelot, so no need to talk about the trouble he had caused… for now. Right?

While Merlin kept going in his list, the other's mouths began to open until they were gaping at the sorcerer with incredulous eyes. They had no idea it was this much. Arthur, in particular, was red in the face: how the hell could he have missed all of that? He wasn't that unobservant, was he? But then he realized that every time something strange was happening in Camelot his servant seemed to disappear, only to come back when the problem had been solved. But seriously, how…

The Knights were really shocked. Exactly what purpose had they had in the last years? Apparently Merlin could solve everything. How could they not have noticed something that big?

Then Leon spoke: "_You_ defeated Sigan? As in all powerful evil sorcerer stuff-of-nightmares Sigan?"

"Well, yes…"

"And the Questing Beast?"

"Yes"

"And the Dragon?"

"Yes…"

"Unbelievable" stated frowning the Knight.

"Was it you who healed my father during the Afanc's disease, weren't you?" asked Gwen.

"Yes" answered Merlin and then continued. "And I'm so sorry that Uther accused you, Gwen, I didn't want to put you in danger, I didn't think actually, I…"

Gwen interrupted him: "Merlin, you saved my father's life. I'll be forever grateful for that. And then I'm still here. You stopped that monster and I was released. " Elyan had nodded thoroughly his sister's speech, appreciating that his father had not died at the time.

"Of course after that this idiot had stormed in the Council Chamber and announce, in front of the entire court and my father, that he was the sorcerer…" He thought for a moment and then exclaimed. "And I even protected you! I thought you were just playing the hero…"

"_There is no way that Merlin is a sorcerer_" said Merlin, imitating Arthur's voice. "Because the theory that I was completely in love with Gwen was easier to accept… And now that I'm thinking about this, I _do_ have told you once about my magic, but you didn't believe me! And why is it so difficult to believe that I can be a sorcerer?" he muttered frowning.

Arthur decided that that question didn't deserve an answer.

"But seriously" interjected laughing Gwaine. "How many times has the Princess here been put under a love spell?"

Merlin rolled his eyes: "Too many to count…"

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur.

"What?" said innocently the servant. "It's true. First Sophia, then Vivian…"

"Ha! I knew that was something strange with that story with Sophia! No way you could have made me passed out hitting me with a piece of wood…"

"Actually, Sophia and her father were Sidhe who had been banished from Avalon and needed a Prince's soul to regain their place among their kind. They tried to drown you and I pulled you out of the water after killing them. You know, I _pulled you out_ from the water, while you were wearing your _full_ _armor_, and then I had to drag your _heavy full armored_ body all the way back to Camelot. Seriously, even then you needed a diet…" he tried to joke, not at all sure that he had been forgiven. They were on shaking grounds, and he did not know what could make Arthur angry again.

Arthur glared at his friend, but still couldn't avoid to feel proud of him. _He is not so useless after all_, he thought. Then something else sank and he asked: "Wait, how did you kill the Questing Beast?" He had been there, but he couldn't remember, maybe because he had been hit by the monster, the details were all blurred.

"It was a magical creature, and just magic could kill it. I used the same spell I used on the Griffin, enchanting the blade of somebody else."

"And nobody noticed?" asked unbelieving Percival.

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Well, actually Lancelot did and in this way found out about me. I didn't want him to" he added quickly seeing the hurt expressions on the other's faces. "It was an accident! How could I know he would have noticed blue flames at the end of his spear when, doing all the time magic in front of you all, nobody has ever become aware?"

"It must have been strange for you to meet somebody who was not as observant as those around you…" mused Arthur.

"Oh, you can never imagine… " retorted Merlin missing the sarcastic comment.

"You didn't go after the warning bell when you reclaimed Camelot, did you? I saw you and Lance talking in a corner…" asked Percival.

"No, sorry. I had found out a way to destroy the immortal soldiers, but Lancelot realized that I had some sort of plan on my own and he wanted to help…"

"So what did you do?" asked Leon.

"We went after the Cup of Life" he said, ignoring the horrified looks he was receiving. "I knew that if I could empty the Cup of the blood inside of it, the soldiers would have vanished."

"So that's why they suddenly disappeared… " Elyan understood now. Then he asked: "And when Lancelot came back from the dead?" He immediately regretted his question. Gwen was hanging her head in shame and Arthur's face went blank. The betrayal was still clear in everybody's mind, and a difficult topic for his sister, who still held herself responsible for the pain it had caused.

Merlin sighed, not wanting to answer, but also glad to be able to clear his lost friend's reputation once and for all. "When we went to close the Veil to stop the Dorocha, I understood that my magic in that situation was completely useless. " The others could hear the frustration in his voice. "I knew that you wanted to sacrifice yourself, Arthur, but I couldn't let you: I was ready to go and offer my life in your stead." At this point Arthur seemed about to interrupt, but Merlin raised his hand to stop him. "But Lancelot knew of my plan, and, behind my back, was preparing to act. So, while I was talking to the Cailleach after having knocked you out (sorry for that), Lancelot managed to sneak around me and to walk into the Veil, closing it." He paused, and everybody lowered their heads to honor their friend. "Nobody can come back from the dead." They looked at him again. "There is no magic able to do that. And yet, he came back and I couldn't understand how. But I was happy, because I had my friend by my side again. Maybe that had been my mistake. I should have noticed that something was wrong… "He shook sadly his head. "And then I realized that he didn't know about my magic. So I began to think that not everything was as it seemed. After some researches I found out he was actually a Shade. "Seeing the looks of confusion, he explained: "A Shade is the body of a dead brought back by the powers of a High Priestess. It's just a puppet, completely under the control of his Mistress, without memories and without a soul." Now there were angry looks around the table. Who was it? Who had dared to offend in such a way one of them? "It was Morgana." Dead silence. "But by the time I realized her plan, it was already too late. I was sure she was going after you, Arthur, but I was wrong. Gwen" ha addressed the Queen, "she had seen the future, but didn't want you to sit on the throne. So she sent a man she knew you once had feelings for in order to betray Arthur. But, after seeing how faithful you were, she forced your hand. I am almost sure it was a love spell or something similar, probably anchored to something Lancelot gave you…"

Gwen was on the verge of tears and said slowly: "… the bracelet…"

"… then when she had no more use for him, she ordered him to kill himself."

Arthur was appalled. He had banished the love of his life, because of Morgana's trickery. He had doubted the most honorable of his Knights. He felt anger, towards his sister, towards himself, towards Merlin…

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted at his friend.

"I had no proofs! You wouldn't have believed me, and, before I could say anything, you had already banished Gwen. What could I do? I'm sorry, Arthur, really, but that time Morgana was ahead of me, and I failed. Gwen" pleaded seeing her in tears. "Forgive me, please. I should have stopped her plan. I'm so sorry. I would have never wanted you to suffer, you know this, right?"

Gwen smiled weakly : "It was not your fault, Merlin. You did your best. It was Morgana and her evil greediness that caused this, you couldn't know…"

"She profaned Lancelot's death" spat angrily Percival. "She has no principles…"

"Before his funeral I managed to free his soul. " said softly Merlin, surprising all of them. He looked at Percival. "He was one of the bravest men I have ever known, he didn't deserved for his soul to be torn from his body… At the end he found peace".

Silence stretched in the hall.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Here I am! Enjoy this new chapter, and pleeeeeeeeease let me know what you think... reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Thanks for reviewing!:)**

"So, who else knew about your magic?" inquired Leon after a while.

"Well, my mother of course, Gaius, a sorcerer I once met in Camelot, Freya, the Druids, some other dead guys… " he began to list quickly, trying not to draw too much attention on _her_ name. But of course, now that he needed for them to be unobservant, they weren't.

"Who's Freya?" asked curious Percival.

"She's no one" muttered hastily Merlin.

"Damn it, Merlin" Arthur exclaimed. He really couldn't believe that at this point his friend was still trying to hide the truth. "Just tell us!"

The sorcerer sighed tiredly: "She's no one, really. You didn't know her. And now she's dead. Don't need to…"

At that point Arthur stood up and pointed menacingly a finger to his friend. "I'm giving you a chance! Do you know what that means?! According to the law I should lit the pyre in the courtyard, instead I'm here listening to you! So, when I want to know something, you'll tell me, no matter how inconsequential you think it is, I want to know. You owe me this, Merlin! After 8 years of lies, this is the least you can do!" by the end he was nearly shouting. How was it that whenever things began to smooth between them, Merlin would do something deeply annoying? His wife what tugging his sleeve, but he couldn't move his eyes from the warlock's. The unfathomable angst he could read in them upset him. Maybe ha had pushed it a little too far… but his wrenching curiosity won. Who was she?

On the other hand, Gwen, also seeing that sad look, had tried to stop her husband: it was clear that she had meant a great deal for her friend.

Merlin sat silent for a couple of minutes, then looked directly at the King: "She was a Druid, I met her almost five years ago. We knew each other for a couple of days before her death. When she died, I brought her to the same Lake I have more recently buried Lancelot, and set the boat on fire."

"Did you love her?" asked quietly Gwen.

"Yes, I did" Merlin smiled. "She was so beautiful and… so amazing, she understood me, I could be myself with her. I knew that I would have loved her forever, I was ready to leave everything for her. We wanted to go and live in a place with flowers, and trees, on the shores of a lake. She loved lakes so much, and I wanted her to be happy, I wanted to protect her from the entire world…" then he muttered, almost sobbing: "And I failed".

"What happened?" asked Elyan, ignoring his sister's glare that told him off for his lack of sensibility.

Merlin hesitated. "She was… killed…"

"Who was it, Merlin? You tell me and I'm going to gut him for you… " offered threatening Gwaine.

"But it was not his fault!" the sorcerer protested vehemently. "He was just defending himself. She was cursed, she had no control of what she was doing, I was the only one who could tame her. She would have killed him… And he had no idea of who she was…"

Leon gasped. Druid girl. Five years ago. Cursed. He was there when it happened. He had seen the girl, he had seen her transformation. And he had seen, on the corner of the eye, the young servant. Who had seen everything. He was _not_ dispatching this realization to his King. But the other had already noticed.

"What is it, Leon?"

"Uhm… nothing, Sire…"

"You've got to be kidding… it was not a request. It was an order. Tell me!"

"Well" began Leon, glancing to the sorcerer, "I met her… I mean, you too met her, she was in Camelot, Sire…"

Five years ago. Druid girl. Who the hell where they talking about? thought Arthur. Then he remembered.

"Oh…" There was nothing to say when you realize you have killed your best friend's love. "She was the Bastet, wasn't she?" Silence. "The Druid girl that escaped from that Bounty hunter, right?" Silence. "Merlin?"

The servant snapped. "Yes, it was her. Can we move on now?" This was not a topic he wanted to talk about.

"I don't understand" admitted Gwaine. "Did this Bounty hunter kill her, or…"

"It was me" declared suddenly Arthur. All eyes darted to him, shocked, and in same cases angry. "I killed her." He addressed the warlock. "And you were there, weren't you? You tried to save her." Merlin barely nodded. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. I know it is not enough, but I'm very sorry." Then he darkly chuckled. "How the hell can you stand to be near to me? I killed the love of your life. I wouldn't mind if you decided to blast me dead right now and to join Morgana's merry men. If somebody were to hurt Guinevere, I don't know what… " He shook his head, ashamed by his actions. He remembered the monster, but he also remembered the frightened girl he got a glimpse of before her transformation. She seemed beautiful, kind and so _so_ scared. And he had killed her. He had killed his friend's love. What kind of man was he? Then he felt a hand on his arm, he looked up and met the warm eyes of his brother, who was trying to soothe _him_. Was there a limit to his compassion?

"I do not blame you, Arthur. You were acting on self defense. You could have died there. It hurt, Arthur, a lot. But the only responsible for Freya's death was the witch who cursed her, not you. And then… "he smiled dreamily, "I got to see her again…"

"How?" asked a very moved Gwen.

"You know, she's not exactly dead. When I bring her to that lake… I don't know, maybe it was my magic or our love, but I bound her to that place. Now she is the Lady of the Lake, and Gatekeeper of Avalon… " all of them were stunned by their friend's power. "When Morgana took over Camelot the first time, I didn't know how to defeat her immortal soldiers. And then I remembered of the gift that the Fisher King had given me…"

"The Fisher King was dead!" protested loudly Arthur.

"When we got separated, I entered the Throne Room and I found him there, still alive, waiting for me." He explained. "He gave me a bottle with some water from the Lake, telling me to use it in time of great need. Through that, I managed to contact Freya, and I went to the Lake to retrieve a weapon able to destroy what was already dead…"

"And what was that?" asked Percival, realizing that the boy was being deliberately obscure.

"That's another story that may take a bit." He took a moment to gather his thoughts, then addressed Arthur: "Do you remember when that Black Knight arrived in Camelot and began to kill all the Knights who dared to fight him?"

"Yes" the other answered a little confuse.

"And you remember that at one point you accepted his gauntlet, right?" Nod. "And that your father, Gaius and me tried to convince that was a stupid idea?" Hesitant nod. "Well, I didn't doubt your sword skills. But that Knight was a Wrath, a dead spirit summoned from the dead, thus immortal. More precisely, it was your uncle Tristan's spirit. So, there was no way you could survive that. Neither my magic worked against him. So I made some research, and I found out how to create a weapon that could defeat Death itself." They were all mesmerized by his words, by now. "If you remember, Gwen, I came to you the day before the fight, and asked for you to give me the best sword your father had. You did and… I fixed it in the right magical way." He explained awkwardly. "I was ready to give it to you, Arthur, but then I found out that Uther would have fought in your stead, and I panicked." At the confused glances he was receiving, he continued: "A sword _immortal_ is a very powerful weapon, the kinds of which, in the hands of the wrong person, could destroy and harm everything in the world. Arthur was the only one who was supposed to wield it, so when Uther touched his hilt, I already knew that I had to hide it. So, after the tournament I stole it and threw it into the Lake, until it was needed again."

"And where is this sword, now?" asked thrilled Gwaine.

He really didn't want to answer that. _Ten feet to your left_, was not probably what he was expecting.

"Ehm…" he trained to put off the moment. "After I used it, well…" "Did you put it again into the Lake?". "No! But I had to hide it, because neither I was supposed to use it, you were the only one who could wield it, Arthur…"

"Yes, you already said that…" Arthur was suspicious now, but still couldn't realize the situation. Gwen instead connected the hints. She knew that that sword _was_ familiar. But Arthur seemed really blind, and upon seeing how the two of them couldn't understand each other, she gently tapped her husband's arm and then pointed at his hip.

Arthur widened his eyes when the realization struck in. He unsheathed Excalibur and placed it on the table. He looked at it, _really_ looked at it, for the first time. Blind indeed. You find a beautiful weapon stuck in a stone in the middle of the forest and you don't question it, nor do you question how you are able to get it. It was clearly magic. And _again_ that idiot was involved.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Are you talking about my sword?"

"Mhhh… yes, Arthur…"

"Ah." He paused. "So the best place you could think of to hide a powerful blade was in the middle of the forest where everyone could find it?"

"But they couldn't take it, Arthur. It was meant for you. My enchantment made it impossible for anybody but the true King to unsheathe it." He explained shyly.

There was silence for some time, during which everybody kept looking at the sword.

"I thought I had seen that before. But when I gave it to you it was simpler. I have always wondered what those marks on it meant…" mused Gwen.

"The magic makes the difference. The writings mean _Take me up_ and _Cast me away_: only the right person can use it when the situation demands it, but it must be sheathed again when there is no need anymore. Nowadays that sword is the only one; in the times of old, however, there were more, but they were carefully protected, because everybody knew of the power of a blade forged in Dragon's breath…" he stopped abruptly realizing his mistake. He glanced around, hoping nobody had noticed his slip…

"And where, pray tell, did you find a Dragon, Merlin?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am! New chapter! Sorry if I'm late but I had a loooooooooot to study. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know! REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reviewing...**

_Previously._

_"And where, pray tell, did you find a Dragon, Merlin?" _

The silence seemed to grow in the Chamber, while Merlin was desperately trying to find a way out of the mess he had created. He knew that at one point he would have had to address the Dragon issue, but he wanted to introduce the topic slowly and carefully, in order to avoid the havoc that he was surely his confession would cause. Of course his tongue had to rush things.

In the meanwhile, Arthur had raised meaningfully his eyebrow, daring Merlin to lie on his face. _You killed it, Arthur_. Of course. What a stupid he had been to believe his words; just before, Merlin had listed all his interventions for the benefit of Camelot and there was also the Dragon in there. But the Wraith that his father fought arrived a lot before the beast's escape…

_No_…

Neither Merlin could have been so idiot, right? No way Merlin had really freed that bloodthirsty monster…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sorcerer's voice: "Well… if you remember, there _was_ a Dragon in the castle…"

"If you are referring to the beast that got loose in Camelot and killed hundreds of people, then yes, I remember…"

"Yes, but…"

"How did you come in contact with the Dragon, Merlin?"

"He…"

"How did you know that there was a Dragon, Merlin?"

"I…"

"How did the Dragon escape, Merlin?"

"…"

"_Mer_lin…" Arthur was getting furious now.

"Will you just let me talk?" asked heatedly the servant. "It's a long story, it starts from the time I arrived in Camelot…"

"That long? I can't believe-"

"Love" Guinevere smiled, gently grabbing his arm. "Let Merlin explain, ok?"

"Thank you Gwen" said Merlin relieved. "Ok. So… when I arrived in Camelot, I had no idea of what to do with my magic. I had no idea why a peasant had been gifted with this power; coming to this city, then, just confused me more, because I saw that here magic-users were killed for the mere guilt of existing." He paused, trying to put in order his thoughts. "Less than a day after, things got even more complicated. I tried to punch you, Arthur…"

"Go, Merlin!" screamed Gwaine, earning a fierce glare from the King.

Merlin smiled: "…, and, after some time in the stocks, I almost defeated you in combat…"

"That's not true!" exclaimed outraged the King, ignoring the other's amused looks.

"It is"

"It's not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"Not!" He frowned for a moment and then his eyes widened in realization. "YOU CHEATED! You used magic! I made too many mistakes during the fight…"

"Well" said Merlin nonchalantly, "you used your skills, _Mr I-have-been-trained-to-kill-since-birth_, and I used mine. And if you remember, I told you that I could take you apart with less than one blow, but you just laughed, so…"

"That's not fair, I demand satisfaction-"

"Boys" Gwen was really exasperated. When would they stop acting like children. "Please, Merlin, go back to the story"

"However" he continued, still ignoring the heated glares he was receiving from his friend, "after those experiences, I came to the conclusion that you were just a spoiled, arrogant, bully Prat, oops, _Royal _Prat…"

"_Mer_lin…"

"I love you so much, dear" he interrupted the Queen, "but back there you really were a Prat".

Now everybody was snickering. Arthur folded his arms and opted for a dignified silence.

"Then" said Merlin, "I began to hear a voice in my head who kept calling my name. One night I decided to follow it, and I arrived to a cave. There I met the Great Dragon. He told me that you, Arthur, were destined to become a great King, and that my powers had been given to me so that I could protect you until you fulfilled your destiny. He said to me that we were _two sides of the same coin_" Everybody was shocked, Percival seemed about to interrupt, but Merlin raised his hand to shush him and continued. "I didn't believe him. I mean, Arthur was an idiot, surely there was a mistake. But then I saved your life, with magic, and I began to accept that maybe my gifts had a reason to exist. The more I stood next to you, the more I could see the signs of the King-to-be the Dragon kept speaking about. But" he sighed "saving you was not simple. Sorcerers, creatures, illnesses, your own stupidity" he grinned "put you in constant danger; I had to practice my magic in secret, with limited resources, and a lot of times I had no idea of what to do to solve a problem. When I had no other possibilities, I used to go to the Dragon. He gave me his stupid riddles, some advice and, in a way or another, I always managed to survive to tell the tale. But at one point, long story short, we had a fallout: he tried to trick me, and I vowed that he would never see the sky again; that night I went away with the resolution of never come back…"

They were all shocked by his harshness: what could have been so horrible? But Merlin kept talking.

"… But that was stupid from me. It doesn't matter how angry you are, you just don't tell your personal source of knowledge to go to hell. So, when Sigan attacked and I did not know which way to turn, I went back to seek for answers. He didn't want to tell me. I tried everything, but, at the end, seeing as Camelot was about to fall, I promised the Dragon his freedom for his help."

He really did it… Arthur couldn't believe it.

"It was just a promise, a promise I had no intention to fulfill. In the following months I went back to the Dragon for advice, always negating his demands, until the Knights of Medir attacked. Camelot had fallen asleep, and I had not idea of what to do. The Dragon helped me, but, in order to obtain what I wanted, I had to swear on my mother's life." The others around the table gasped, and the warlock felt uneasy. "I had to do it, or everybody would have died!" He was desperately trying to make them understand. "However, after the battle was over, I went to the cave and freed him." Said with a hint of voice. He still felt the guilt of his actions, the fire and the bodies on the streets were still in his worse nightmares. He looked around, wanting to take in the other's reactions and was moved by what he saw: they all understood the necessity and didn't blame him; even Arthur had a sad but softer expression on his face. But he had to know.

"Do you hate me now?" he asked softly to his friend, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Arthur sighed. "I understand why you did it. No, I do not hate you. It was not your fault." The others nodded in agreement.

"But how did you stop him?" asked Leon.

"I couldn't. My magic didn't work on him. Then we went to find that Dragonlord, Balinor..."

"He explained to you how to kill it, right?" guessed Arthur.

"No" Merlin shook his head, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat. That would have been another uncomfortable explanation, like Freya's. "The Dragonlord's magic is different from other kinds of magic. It passes from father to son upon death…"

"Balinor had a son then?" asked bewildered Arthur. "But why didn't you tell me? He killed that beast, right?"

"Would you stop trying to guess, dollop-head?!" shouted Merlin, his nerves tensing. "Balinor found out he had a son just some hours before his death… Gaius confessed the truth to me only before we left from Camelot, because he knew that the son of a Dragonlord would have been seen with the highest suspicion by Uther. So he and my mother decided to keep the secret from me." He looked straight at Arthur. "At least I managed to meet him before he died."

Realization struck Arthur and the others. _Oh._ Again, nothing to say. Arthur shivered.

"He was your father" he asserted.

"Yes".

"I'm sorry". Arthur felt the need to say that, even if it changed nothing.

"What for?" asked confused Merlin.

"For my father. For his hatred that kept you from knowing your father. For the circumstances that led to his death. For what I said after, when I saw you cry…"

Merlin denied hurriedly: "You have no fault, Arthur. You could have done nothing. And you didn't know who he was, so…"

But Arthur wasn't listening. "_No man is worth your tears_ , I said. You were crying for your father. It was insensitive from me. I… should not have said that." He brought his hand to his head, ashamed. He remembered when his father died, Merlin had been outside the door for hours waiting for him, _I didn't want you to feel alone_. What a friend he was instead…

Gwen didn't know what to say in order to soothe her husband's self-loathing, but then it was not necessary. Merlin got up, kneeled again at his King's feet and moved the other's hand. Their eyes locked. "It was not your fault, Arthur" stated firmly the sorcerer.

"I told you not to cry over your father's death, I killed the love of your life, I have been insulting you and your kind for the past 8 years in front of you, and God knows how many other awful things I have done…" Arthur said bluntly. "…of course it's my fault. And I'm sorry, for everything." He had no way to reward that special person that Destiny, apparently, had put in his life, but he would find a way. Then, the most unwaveringly loyal, brave and powerful man he knew said, while still kneeling: "I forgave you a long time ago. If not I would not be here now. Your ignorance was not your fault, and I do not consider you responsible for anything. So, please, believe me when I say that I couldn't have hoped for a better friend than you."

Arthur scrutinized his eyes, but found only loyalty and brotherly affection. He couldn't help his smile. Merlin really believed that. Then he remembered the story they were listening.

"Go on, idiot. Tell us how you heroically killed the mighty beast" he said playfully and in a lighter mood.

Merlin got up and sat again on his chair. Then hesitated.

They waited.

And waited.

"_Mer_lin…"

"You have to understand the situation, ok?" Merlin began anxious. "He was the last of his kind, his friends and family had all been killed. He wanted revenge. In his place, you would have done the same. I'm not justifying his action, but… Dragons and Dragonlords are kin in a certain kind of sense, that's how I could order Kilgarrah to stop the attack, because, when a Dragonlord speaks to his kin with the voice and the soul they share, a Dragon has to obey. But… I am the last of my kind and he was the last of his. I couldn't let him die. I couldn't be responsible for the destruction of his noble breed…"

"So" asked cautiously Elyan, "where is now this Dragon?"

"I'm not sure at the moment". He received six incredulous looks. "I mean… he is not in Camelot, I ordered him to never return without my call on the pain of death. But sometimes I call for him, he has been useful a lot of times, Camelot owes him a lot, believe me…"

"Let me get this right" said Gwaine. "You are a Dragonlord who occasionally summons a Dragon near Camelot to ask for advice in order to protect Camelot." He paused. "Bloody hell, mate! Can I meet him? When I was young I used to dream to fly, do you think you could convince him to take me?"

"Gwaine! Are you completely mad? It's a Dragon, for crying out loud! Not a horse!" shouted Leon.

"Kilgarrah keeps repeating that too, Leon. _I'm not a horse, young warlock."_ Merlin said in a deep voice. "But if I ask nicely and there is really need, he usually accepts to take me. So maybe if you flatter him a bit, and with a good word from me we could convince him…"

The people around the table seemed to have lost the ability to be surprised.

"You… have flown… on a Dragon?" asked tentatively Leon.

"Numerous times" confirmed innocently the warlock.

"Unbelievable" muttered the King.

Merlin continued in the same innocent voice: "Would you like to meet him?"

Arthur looked wide-eyed at him: "Are you really asking me if I want to meet a monster that once tried to burn me up?"

Merlin thought about it for a moment: "Yes. He's completely under my control. He won't hurt you. So I don't see what is the problem".

"Unbelievable" repeated the other, who seemed to have lost his ability to speech.

_That idiot._

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Fast update this time! Merlin keeps explaining, and I feel it will go on for another chapter... for now, here it is! ENJOY AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

"Did you know that Morgana had magic?" asked suddenly Gwen. It was a question nobody had thought about, but he seemed very probable.

Merlin hesitated a bit before answering. Ahi. Sore spot. Another failure. He was difficult to bring himself to talk about the monster he had created, thought sorrowfully.

"Yes, I did" he said in the end. "She trusted me. She was absolutely scared when she found out about her powers, frightened that Uther would have burnt her. I tried to help her and sent her to the Druids. But that didn't help. She was alone…"

"But if you had magic too, you could have told her…" said Leon confused.

Merlin whispered: "Yes, I could have." He paused "I should have. But she was the King's ward, and I wasn't sure I could trust her. Besides, the Dragon advised me not to tell her, because he already knew that she was meant to become our greatest enemy..."

"But why did you listen to the Dragon? And how could he know that?" asked Elyan.

"Dragons know the patterns of destiny, although very rarely they share what they know. For the reason I trusted him… there had been other times when I didn't, and my decisions brought harm to Camelot and to those I love. For once I decided to do as he said. Even now she doesn't know about my magic. But again my decision was what caused Morgana to become what she is now and what she was prophesied to be…"

"You can't blame yourself" said Gwen. Before her change, Gwen had loved Morgana dearly, and she was sad she had lost such a friend, but surely it was not Merlin's fault.

"You are wrong, Gwen" said darkly Merlin. "She was alone and scared, and she thought that nobody in Camelot would have been able to help her, so she turned to Morgause, who understood her. If I had told her about me, maybe what happened could have been prevented…"

"You were scared too, Merlin" said Arthur. "You don't know what would have happened if you had told her; maybe things now would be worse…"

"Poisoning her didn't help either" confessed bluntly the sorcerer.

Everybody was startled. Kind, loving Merlin had poisoned Morgana. No way. Yet his somber expression didn't lie. But surely there had to be a reason. "Why did you do that?" asked calmly the King.

"It was during the attack of the Knights of Medir. If you remember when we arrived at the castle everybody was asleep except for Morgana. At the beginning I thought it was because of her magic, but after a while I began to fell sleepy too. So I asked the Dragon for an answer…"

"That's when you swore on your mother's life to free him, right?"asked Percival.

Merlin nodded. "He told me that in order to defeat the Knights I had to destroy the source of the spell. And the source was Morgana."

"But how is that possible?" asked perplexed Gwen.

Merlin began to explain with a sad voice: "Morgause had put the spell on her. Morgana didn't know what kind of spell was, but she agreed to do anything to kill Uther. However, she didn't know why I poisoned her… after she drank…I could see her eyes, the betrayal…her trusted friend who decided to kill her without reason… That day she turned her back to Camelot once and for all…and it was my fault" Merlin rested his forehead on his arms on the table when he felt tears drop on his cheeks, trying desperately to get rid of his guilt.

The others didn't know what to say, and then…

"You had to decide between a friend or Camelot. You did the right choice, Merlin, never doubt that, there was nothing else you could have done".

Merlin looked at Arthur with watery eyes. The King seemed convinced of his words and didn't hold Merlin responsible for what his sister had become. Maybe it had just been destiny, after all. Whatever decision he would have made it would have still ended in the same way.

Leon interrupted Merlin's reasoning. "But she didn't die. I mean, we found her a year after and she was very much alive…"

"Because I bargained with Morgause: Morgana's life for the end of the sleeping spell. One thing was sure, Morgause really loved her sister, so she took her away and healed her from the poison. That entire year Morgana stayed with her, learning magic and fuelling her own hatred toward Camelot…"

"You mean that…." Began incredulous Gwen.

"Those months after she came back were full of assassination attempts" Merlin said emotionless. "She tried to kill Arthur and Uther many times. In addition to that, she knew that I suspected her and tried to get rid of me more than once…"

"How can you be so calm about this? How can you talk about this as if it doesn't affect you at all?" exclaimed baffled Arthur.

"It does, Arthur. But it's the past. And I can't change that, no matter how much I want to. Fortunately I managed to stop her at every turn. She had only hatred in her heart. Then, when she found out that Uther was her father but didn't want to acknowledge her officially, her hatred became greed for power and hate for everybody else she perceived as an obstacle to the throne: you Arthur, Uther, Gwen…"

"Gwen?" asked worried Elyan. "When did she try to kill Gwen?"

"To have her killed, actually. For sorcery. Do you remember, Gwen?"

The Queen thought about any circumstances but she couldn't… Wait. She had been accused for sorcery some time after Morgana's return, and she had seen the Lady smirking while the guards led her to the dungeons.

"You mean when Uther accused me of enchanting Arthur with a love spell, right? She tried to frame me with that poultice…" she asked.

"Love spell?" Gwaine grinned. "Not that you needed one…"

Arthur chose to ignore the Knight. "But that's not possible. It wasn't Morgana, it was that crazy old sorcerer, Dragoon-something…"

Merlin interrupted the King: "Well, I couldn't exactly pop up in the throne room and accuse the King's ward of treason… I had to find another way… so… I thought that… if somebody else was caught putting another charm in your chambers…" Merlin seemed very uncomfortable now. But Arthur couldn't fathom why. Then he met his eyes briefly, and sometimes clicked.

He stood up. "YOU! IT WAS YOU! THAT CRAZY SORCERER WHO INSULTED ME AND CALLED ME NAMES WAS YOU!" He knew those blue eyes were familiar. Then another thought appeared in his mind and spoke softly, with a thwarted and defeated tone: "You killed my father…"

"NO!" shouted Merlin. "The spell would have worked if Morgana's magic hadn't interfered. At the time I didn't know about Agravaine's betrayal, I had no idea that she could find a way to gain access to the castle without me noticing. At the beginning I really thought that my spell hadn't been powerful enough and blame myself, but then Gaius found a cursed pendant around your father's neck, enchanted to reverse any healing magic that was to be performed. I'm not saying that it was not my fault, I should have been more careful and check before casting, but I had no idea… " He was trying frantically to make him understand, to justify his mistake, even if there wasn't a legitimate excuse.

Arthur sighed and stopped his friend raising his hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have drawn conclusion too hastily. I know that you didn't want my father dead, even if I can't fathom how so…"

"It was you father" explained simply Merlin. "You loved him, and that was more than enough for me to protect him. I didn't want you to experience the same pain I felt when my father died. I'm sorry I failed, Arthur". He finished dejected.

Arthur squeezed his shoulder: "Not your fault, Merlin, stop saying otherwise. I am the King, and what I say goes." He joked, trying to ease his friend's mood. Then he asked: "That's the reason for which you stopped me from killing him?"

"What?!" many voices in the room exclaimed. Then Elyan asked: "When did that happen?"

Merlin was about to answer, but Arthur intervened: "When Morgana was still with us. It was the first time we met Morgause. It's a long story. Long story short, eventually I found myself in the position of having a wish granted from that sorceress, and I asked her for the possibility to talk to my mother. Then of course she tricked me and made me believe that…" Arthur slowly stopped and looked at Merlin, trying to meet his eyes, but the warlock looked really interested in his boots. Realization began to sink in.

"_Mer_lin…" the King began with a dangerous voice.

The other sighed, for what he felt was the hundredth time that hour. "It was not a trick. Morgause really succeeded in open the veil and summon your mother's spirit. You really talked to her" Arthur's betrayed looked made Merlin continue in haste: "But Morgause really wanted for you to kill your own father, she hoped to manipulate you, so…"

"Was it true?" asked softly the King.

"Arthur-"

"_WAS IT TRUE?"_ he repeated loudly and deeply upset. "Was I really born of magic?"

"Yes, you were". He tried to ignore the Knights' disbelieving stares and more than anything Arthur's betrayed one. "Ygraine was barren, but Uther desperately needed an heir. So he talked to Nimueh, one of the few people who had the power over life and death, and she helped Ygraine to conceive a child. She told your father of the supreme law of magic, of the balance of the Old Religion: for a life to be created, a life had to be sacrificed. Uther, in his urgency, didn't understand what she meant, or maybe thought that some peasant would have died; he had not idea he would have been your mother. And I'm not sure Nimueh knew either…"

"So he started the Great Purge, in order to avenge my mother's demise" continued Arthur, his eyes filled of guilt and self-loathing. "The death of the Queen and the birth of the Prince brought to hundreds of execution, innocents hunted down like animals…" He groaned. " He really was an hypocrite. You should not have stopped me, Merlin. He deserved to die, he deserved to burn at the stake like all those he unfairly condemned. You should have let me kill that _monster_!" By the end of his speech he was shouting again. Not only he had caused his mother's death, but he also dared to ease his own guilt on poor people who did not wish harm to anyone… He could understand the magicians' hate towards his father now, and also their hate towards himself, whose birth had caused them to lose everything they held dear. He had never felt more ashamed to call himself Pendragon.

"You would have never forgiven yourself" stated sadly Merlin. Arthur seemed about to protest, but the sorcerer stepped in: "No, Arthur. No matter how much you think it was your right, killing him wouldn't have brought your mother back, nor it would have cancelled the damage inflicted by the Purge. You would have only achieved to lose another parent and begin you reign with murder and treason. You would have destroyed yourself and your kingdom, and I couldn't allow that. Remember that I promised to protect you and Camelot till my dying breath, and I intend to do so, even if your enemy is yourself."

Arthur was absolutely shocked by the amount of loyalty this man was ready to show him, but he could also feel his heart swell with love. This incredible man had decided to serve him. He had pledged his fealty to him, even if he wasn't worthy it. But more importantly, he had called him, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, his _brother_, and the King could not feel prouder than that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiii! shorter chapter this one. Next one will introduce Kilgarrah. I 've deicided to go through with telling also about the lifting of the ban, maybe until Merlin is appointed Court Sorcerer. Please, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Thanks for reviewing! You are amazing!**

"Wait a moment" said an outraged Gwaine. "If you are that Dragoon fellow, then you attacked us in the forest! You have _magic_-handled me, Leon, Percival and Elyan ad used us to mount your horse! You cheeky… " The knight seemed about to go and beat the younger man.

"You were wasting my time" said evenly the sorcerer. "I had things to do and you were just there threatening me and pointing your shiny swords at me. And I really needed a hand to mount the horse… when you become older and feel your aching bones you will understand, exactly how I understood what Gaius meant after the first time I turned myself into a 80-year-old man …"

"But what where you doing in the forest in disguise?" asked curious Elyan.

"Well, in that particular occasion, I was going to Morgana's hut to destroy a Fomorroh…"

"A what?" inquired the King.

"A Fomorroh is a dark creature of magic, used by powerful sorcerers to control their enemies' minds. When I got missed for days, do you remember, I was actually Morgana's prisoner. She put one of those snakes in my neck, giving me the order to kill Arthur…"

"_WHAT_!?" shouted wide-eyed Arthur.

"Don't worry, Arthur" Merlin reassured the other cheerfully. "Gwen and Gaius saved you all the times…"

"_All the times_?" Arthur was more and more incredulous. He addressed his wife: "Guinevere?"

She looked a bit uncomfortable. "He tried to kill you a few times. Let's just say you are very lucky Merlin is such a bad assassin…"

"What did you do?" Arthur asked to his servant.

It was Gwen who answered: "He poisoned your food, set a trap in your wardrobe with a crossbow, tried to stab you twice with your ceremonial sword and put acid in your bathwater…"

Merlin nervously chuckled under his King's betrayed stare. "But you are alive. I fixed it. Problem solved. Actually I was more injured than you with all those times Gwen hit my head with a pitcher…"

Elyan thought it was better to move on. "But why did you dress up?"

"I couldn't let Morgana know of my magic, and she already knows Dragoon to be her enemy, even if by another name…"

"That is?"

Merlin hesitated. To hell, better get it over with now. "Emrys".

He heard an intake of breath and looked at Percival. The Knight stared at him as if he had grown another head and then asked slowly: "But you are not really Emrys, _that_ Emrys, are you?"

Merlin confirmed sheepishly: "Actually, yes…"

The giant Knight had lost his ability to articulate words and sat there, trying to process what he was being told. The others instead were getting a bit impatient. What was with that name?

"Can somebody enlighten us, please?" asked impatiently Gwaine.

Merlin breathed deeply and then began to talk looking straight at Arthur. "The Druids have prophecies. The most important one regards Emrys and the Once and Future King. The legend tells that at one point in the history of mankind, Albion would have been plagued by death and destruction, and that magic would have been wiped from the Earth. But when Albion would have had need, the Once and Future King would have risen, the greatest King to ever exist, a King who would have brought peace, prosperity and magic back to the land and united all of Albion under one rule. However, in order to protect the King from all the perils he would have faced, Emrys would have been born to ensure his safety and guarantee for his destiny to be fulfilled. So the Old Religion created a warlock and gifted him with powers beyond his comprehension in order to help the Savior of the land. I am Emrys, and you, Arthur, are the Once and Future King."

They were speechless, and, in Arthur's case, a bit overwhelmed. _Wow_. Savior of the land. Unify all of Albion. Just… _wow_. How much did those Druids drink before writing those prophecies?

"Merlin, it is not possible! Nobody can unite all the Five Kingdoms!"

"You can" said Merlin with absolute faith.

"Look, I am flatter by your confidence, but it's just a dream… no way I-" and yet if he had the possibility… that was what he had always wanted: everybody being treated fairly, no more wars, but peace and richness for all… A wonderful dream, yes, but could he really…

"Arthur" Merlin said with unnerving trust, "you are destined to do this, to become this; you are the only one who _can_ do this. I was born to serve and protect you, but _now_ I serve and protect you because I _know_ the man you are, and I have the upmost faith in the world you are trying to create. You are such a great King, Arthur" he shook his head, awed. "And you have no idea. The people love you. They are ready to follow you everywhere. You can lead this world to peace."

Arthur felt humbled by his friend's words, but smiled. _That idiot_. Then frowned. His destiny seemed a heavy burden at the moment. But he would have worried at the right moment. Now he needed to know other things.

"Tell me, Percival, how did you know who Emrys was?"

"I lived near a Druid camp, Sire. I heard some women tell their children about Emrys's legend, it's a very popular figure in their culture…" Then he asked to Merlin. "Is it true what they say about… you?"

"What do they say?" Gwaine wanted to know eagerly.

"_Emrys_ is the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived and will ever live" answered Percival, the same moment Merlin said: "Nothing."

They were stunned. "Blimey, mate. Seriously? How could you not tell me? We could have had so much fun!" said shocked Gwaine. Then he paused, looked between Arthur and Merlin and began to laugh, firstly chuckling, and then burst roaring and bent on the table, too shaken by the fits of laughter that went through his body.

"What's so funny, Sir Gwaine?" asked Arthur in a remarkable calm way. Remarkable indeed, if you consider having just found out your apparently defenseless servant and best friend is the most powerful sorcerer ever. He had already surpassed the amount of shock he could feel in one day. Nothing could shake him anymore.

"Don't you get it, Princess?" Gwaine managed to say among the tears. "You have had the most powerful sorcerer of all times mucking your stables for the past 8 years!"

No, he hadn't realized that. Neither apparently had the others, who began to laugh too, whether for the sudden realization or for the expression on his face he did not know. Well. This one could be easily solved.

"Merlin, you are fired".

The laugh died down immediately, but all he could concentrate on was the crestfallen face of his servant, who looked heartbroken and betrayed. "Arthur, please" he begged, "I thought we went through this. I am not evil, I need to remain by your side, please I-"

Arthur raised his hand. "You have misunderstood me. Let's face it. You _are_ the worst manservant of forever and you have never be suitable for this job…"

"But-"

"Shut up. I need a competent servant, who can bring my meals on time, clean my room in a decent way, polish my armor without me asking. I need a servant who doesn't talk back, doesn't insult me and knows his place. And Merlin, you don't have any of this characteristics."

"Look, Art-"

"Shut up. Besides, I can't have my Court Sorcerer mucking out the stables. It wouldn't be dignified."

"Okay, Arthur, but- Wait" he looked surprised at the King. "Did you just say _Court Sorcerer_?"

"Would you prefer Court Warlock or… High Magician…"

"NO!" said hastily the other. "It's fine! I mean… but… magic is banned, how can you…"

"First duty of the Court Sorcerer is to write the laws concerning magic. You should start as soon as possible, there are a lot of documents to go through. The sooner you start, the sooner we can lift the ban" said Arthur with a large smile. Before he could understand what was happening, he felt two slim arms hugging him. He awkwardly lifted his and put them on Merlin's back, as he was not used to hugs. Then he heard two single whispered words next his ear: "_Thank you_". And there was so much there that they didn't need anything else. The King just hugged his Warlock tighter and repeated: "_Thank you_". They did not know how long they remained that way, but eventually it was Gwaine who ruined the atmosphere.

"So, Merlin, can I meet the Dragon now?"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! Another chapter is up. I don't know how many chapters are left, two or three I think. Mordred will not be in the story, because I thought that the fact that Arthur now knows the truth and changes the laws will change also his destiny. **

**However I'm already planning another story with a kind of OOC Uther (or better to say, what I liked to think occurred in the Old King's mind). I hope you all will like that too. For now, enjoy this one and let me know what you think. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

The next morning, they were riding through the forest. They left as soon as Lord Taren did. Arthur didn't want Guinevere to come, still quite unsure about meeting a giant fire breathing creature who once had tried to crisp him, but the Queen was stubborn and Arthur couldn't discourage her.

During the ride, the Knights kept asking Merlin about some particulars in the stories he had told, and this led to other questions and, mainly from Arthur, disbelieving glances. Some things were more uncomfortable, like when Merlin confessed that Kilgharrah wasn't the last Dragon, but that the Dragonlord had hatched the white one in the Tomb of Ashkanar; Merlin looked fearful at the King, but he just puffed and commented that of course Merlin couldn't have left the poor thing to die under the ruins, but besides that, he didn't seem angry. Relieved, Merlin kept answering all their questions, until Percival asked: "But how did you kill Nimueh? I know that she was a High Priestess; how did you manage to defeat her?"

"That's a long story." Answered Merlin, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable now. "When Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast, I couldn't use my magic to save him, so I went down to the Dragon for advise, and he told me to travel to the Isle of the Blessed, where a High Priestess could have helped me. But when I arrived there, I found out it was Nimueh. I wasn't exactly happy with that, but now that I had arrived there, I wouldn't have backed out. But, as it happened with Ygraine, for a life to be saved a life had to be sacrificed. Nimueh gave me water from the Cup of Life, and in exchange I traded my life for yours".

"Merlin… " Arthur didn't know what to say. Then he said more forcefully: "Merlin, I forbid you from trying to die for me. No more, understood?"

"I'm sorry, Sire, but I can't promise that to you: if your life is in danger, I will do everything in my power to save you, even if the only thing I can do is dying. Your life is worth a thousand of mine."

The others shook sadly their heads. That selfless idiot really had no idea how much important he was. Arthur was amazed, an wanted to argue more, but a glance to his friend convinced him that there was nothing he could say to change his mind.

Merlin continued. "I gave you the water, and I fully expected to die by the next morning, but when I woke up I was still alive. And then my mother arrived" Merlin sighed, "mortally ill. Nimueh had tricked me, for she didn't want to sacrifice such a valuable possible ally" he said sarcastically. "That was also the cause of my fallout with Kilgharrah: he knew that Nimueh wouldn't have killed me, but he didn't care, because he only wanted to be free, and I was his best chance. So I decided to go back to the Isle, but Gaius beat me, because he didn't want me to die. When I arrived there it was already too late: the bargain had been made and Gaius was dying."

They were hanging from his mouth, realizing now the tragedy that could have occurred.

"I was angry" explained wryly the sorcerer, "really angry. We fought. She tried to convince me to join her. Really…" he shook his head ironically, "if I have a coin for every time somebody tries that… However, we fought. She thought that I was no match for her. She almost killed me. But then my anger made me lost control. I just wanted Gaius to live. So I called down lightening from the sky and blew her up. The magic I released was enough to free the power of Life and Death that was sleeping inside of me, so I involuntarily traded her life for Gaius's."

The Knights were silent while reflecting about what Merlin had told them. The Queen instead slowed her horse so that she could ride next to Merlin and grabbed his arm in comfort. It was clear that the sorcerer, no matter how powerful he was, wasn't keen in taking lives; moreover she couldn't imagine the fear he should have felt at the possibility of losing his mother or the man he thought of as a father. Merlin really was a strong and brave man.

Arthur just kept riding. He remembered the day before. It was actually mostly a blur: the hunt, the bandits, the attack, then one of the man sneaking towards him from behind and the absolute certainty that he was going to die… and then the magic. The awing amount of power that fought the bandits off and those golden eyes that looked at him in a mix of fear and relief. As absurd as it may seem, the first thing he thought was that Merlin had been an idiot to use magic in front of the King of Camelot. Then came the anger, the disappointment and the sense of betrayal. And the other's eyes: not golden anymore, but with the same amount of fear and, yes, resignation. As if he had always thought that Arthur wouldn't have understood. But he had used his power anyway, to save _Arthur_, because, no matter what, the King couldn't die. He would have been executed probably, but that was not his main concern. Arthur shook his head. What was it that so many people were ready to play with their lives so that he could live? Ok, he was this Once and Future King, but was it really enough for others to sacrifice themselves?

Merlin seemed to follow his thoughts and stated resolutely: "Arthur, listen to me. You are worthy everything. I am not the only one who would gladly die for you. Remember this".

They looked at each other and nodded. There was no need to say anything else.

Some minutes more and they arrived to the large clearing where they fought the Dragon once. They dismounted and walked further into the open space. Arthur tried to look completely in control, but there was no denying it, he was a little anxious about that meeting. Gwen felt his nervousness and squeezed his hand.

Merlin stepped on and addressed them, in particular Arthur, with a mischievous grin. "Please, don't pass out".

Then he roared at the sky. _Roared_. **"****_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!_****"**. Arthur took involuntarily a step back, disconcerted by the strange and rumbling voice of his friend, and also the Knights appeared taken aback.

Merlin, however, ignored their stares and sat down on the grass. Then he explained: "They are not exactly near and will take a bit to arrive. In the meantime you can make yourself comfortable."

"_They!?_" exclaimed the King in a very unkingy voice.

"Of course" confirmed the sorcerer in a politely disinterested tone. "I thought that you would have liked to meet Aithusa too, besides she could have been offended if she was left behind…"

"Of course" muttered Arthur mirroring his tone. Gwen chuckled. It was still them. Arthur and Merlin. Nothing had changed, apart from the lack of lies between them. They were still a bit cautious around each other, but now that that last obstacle had been removed, their friendship would have flourish more than ever.

And almost 40 minutes they heard the unmistakable noise of wings and looked up at the sky, where two dots were coming closer and closer. The Great Dragon landed first, bronze scales and golden eyes, as big as when he attacked Camelot. _Very big_, he thought Leon, shuddering at the memories of the damage he caused. Then a smaller Dragon followed, this one completely white as snow, but with the same eyes that identified them as creatures of the Old Religion.

"Young warlock" said Kilgarrah with a deep voice. Everybody was a bit startled at that: one thing is hearing that Dragons could talk, another to see that in first person. "I see that the Young King is finally aware of your gifts."

"He is, old friend. But I wanted to introduce you properly, and of course Aithusa as well" Merlin addressed the young Dragon. "So, how are you, little one?"

Aithusa unfolded happily her wings and nudged playfully the Dragonlord's chest with her snout. She chirped in a light voice: "As well as I can be with Kilgarrah as keeper, Merlin".

The Great Dragon snarled a bit, but decided to ignore the other. Then addressed the King: "So, Young king, now then you know of your servant's abilities, what is it that your are going to do?"

Arthur did not hesitate: "I will change the laws concerning magic. My father was wrong. I know this now: magic is a tool, exactly like a sword, to be used according to the wielder's intentions. And in my kingdom I could not imagine someone better than Merlin to master such a power. He has a great heart, he is the most loyal, brave and selfless idiot I have ever met, but most importantly, he is my best friend, my brother, and I would not be the King and the man I am now if he wouldn't have been here." He smiled at the warlock, who was on the verge of tears. But Arthur meant every word he said and was glad he had found the courage to proclaim that aloud. Merlin deserved that and more.

The White Dragon, in the meantime, went to greet the Knights, one by one, until she arrived in front of Gwen. The Queen smiled and, unafraid, put her hand on the Dragon's snout. Aithusa drew closer to the woman until she practically embraced her. The others saw her mouth move, but her words were only meant for the Queen. Guinevere blushed, thanked the Dragon with sparkling eyes and went to stand next to her husband.

Then the Great Dragon spoke again. "I see that the Golden Age of Albion is approaching fast. But beware my words, Young King, for you will not succeed without the other side of your coin. Keep the Young Warlock close, Arthur Pendragon, for I can see the stars are smiling even now upon you". Once he said this he took off, soon followed by the other Dragon, leaving some very confused people behind.

"Does he always do this?" asked Elyan.

"What? Saying something cryptic and prophetic and then leaving without an explanation?" They all nodded. "Always".

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Here's the new chapter. Sorry if I'm late. Maybe there will be two more chapters if the next one will come up too long. For now, enjoy this and, please, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Four days after their meeting with the Dragons, the new laws regarding magic were ready. They were clear and simple: magic was allowed in the Kingdom, but dark magic was still banned and every crime committed through sorcery was to be punished according to the same laws of everybody else.

This few lines of writing had cost Merlin entire days and a couple of nights in the library and in the vaults, an exhaustive reading of all the previous laws concerning magic and an excruciating headache that took various of Gaius's remedies to go away. Not to say that all work had to be done in secret, because Arthur wanted to announce his decision to the Council already having the laws: he knew that the Lords would have been annoyingly stubborn, so he wanted to make his intentions very clear. Merlin was almost sure that Lord Geoffrey suspected something, for he had glanced curiously at him many times during his time in the library. Then of course he had to sneak past the guards who were patrolling near the Vaults without them noticing, and, in addition to all of that, he still had to do his chores. Not that Arthur wanted him to, but, as Merlin had logically pointed out, if somebody were to know that the King's manservant had suddenly stopped to perform his duties, they could get suspicious… so yes, he still had to clean Arthur's chambers, polish his armor, wash his socks, etcetera etcetera etcetera… but not mucking the stables: Arthur had hired a boy solely dedicated to that particular chore, and Merlin was really grateful for that. Even without this, however, the last four days had been hell.

But the result of his hard work was on the table in front of him now, and he couldn't help but smile. That was his and Gaius's work, and there was a lot to be proud of. Surely when he had asked Gaius for help, the physician's reaction had been priceless, he thought smiling.

_They had just come back from the clearing, and Merlin had immediately run off to ask for Gaius's assistance; nobody knew more about the laws of magic than the old man. He burst in Gaius's chambers in the exact moment the man was mixing some ingredients for a very delicate and complicated potion. The bang of the door startled him and the burette he was holding crushed on the ground._

_"Merlin!" exclaimed reproachfully his guardian._

_"Sorry Gaius, but I need your help. Arthur has asked me to revise the laws about magic, and you are one of the greatest experts I know…" Merlin began hastily._

_"What do you mean, Arthur has asked _you_ to revise the magic laws?" asked bewildered the old physician, raising his eyebrow._

_"Well, who else was there to ask to?" asked confused Merlin. "You know, with me being Emrys and all that stuff, I was the most suitable…"_

_"Merlin…"_

_"… because he needs someone he can trust, you know, it will already be difficult to convince the Council… but I'm almost sure Lord Geoffrey will immediately support the King... "_

_"Merlin…"_

_"…But of course seeing as he has offered me the position…"_

_"Merlin!"_

_"… of Court Sorcerer… what?" asked finally Merlin, interrupting his explanations._

_"What?!" exclaimed baffled Gaius._

_"What what?" asked Merlin stopping in front of the other man, feeling more and more perplexed by his guardian's behavior._

_"What do you mean what?!" shouted the physician. "How can Arthur promote you Court Sorcerer if he is not aware of your magic?!"_

_"But he is, aware I mean." Explained the warlock. "I already told you, he found out yesterday during the hunt and I spent all afternoon trying to convince him not to chop my head off. And, well, when I woke up this morning you weren't here, but I couldn't wait for you because we had to go and meet Kilgharrah… Gaius, are you alright?" asked concerned Merlin, seeing as his guardian had gone pale and was swaying on his feet. More concerned every minute that passed, the sorcerer supported the old man and helped him to sit down on a bench. "Gaius, what's wrong?"_

_"Arthur knows… chop head… Kilgharrah…" mumbled shocked the physician._

_"I told you yesterday evening, didn't… " then he stopped. Ohi. The previous evening he had been so stressed by the events of the day that he had just entered his chambers and fell asleep on his bed without removing his clothes. Oh… "I didn't tell you, did I?"asked sheepishly._

_Gaius shook his head, still traumatized by the sudden revelations. However, he recovered pretty quickly: "_How could you be so foolish?_" he exclaimed smacking the younger man on the head. "How could you let the _King_ find out about you? How many times have I told you that your magic is a secret you have to protect with your life? What if he executed you on the spot, eh? You stupid boy…" And the rant went on and on. Merlin flinched more that ones and patiently waited for the old man to tire his voice. In the end the physician sat there, panting, but still looking as if he had other things to say._

_"Look, Gaius" Merlin cut in, "I know I made a mistake. But now everything has resolved for the better. Arthur has accepted me and has decided to change the laws. Gwen and the Knights accept me too. It's done. So, will you help me?" asked hopeful._

_Gaius thought about it for a moment and then nodded with a slight smile. Merlin thanked him cheerfully and bolt for the door, but not without hearing the words that the old man was muttering to himself: "Court Sorcerer… well well…"_

A knock to the door jolted him from his thoughts. He immediately stood up and hid the sheets. It would have been slightly awkward if somebody were to enter and find the King's manservant sitting at the King's desk in the King's chambers with a document that legalized magic in front of him. The door opened, and Gwen entered, smiling at the uneasy expression of the Court Sorcerer-to-be.

"Come on, Merlin. Arthur is already going to the Council Chambers. We should go too."

"Of course, My Lady" Merlin said and, grabbing the papers, trailed after the Queen.

In front of the great doors, the King was waiting for them. He took the documents from Merlin and asked to him: "Ready?"

Merlin smiled nervously: "I was born ready."

Arthur smiled and the three of them entered the Chambers, with Merlin behind the monarchs. The Lords stood up when the King appeared on the door and waited until he and the Queen sat down on their thrones to sit up as well. Merlin went to his usually position behind a pillar and waited there for what was to happen. He did not have to be nervous. It was not that Arthur would announce him a sorcerer at the first meeting. First the magic, then the new addition to the Court. Actually, Arthur had wanted to announce Merlin's new work together with the magic laws, but Merlin had pleaded and begged, and in the end Arthur had reluctantly accepted, understanding his friend's difficulties at the prospective of revealing himself to other people.

After the first formalities, Lord Killian took the word: "Your Majesty, I think it's better if we review the last statistics about the crops of the past three months. I, together with others Councilors, was wondering if…"

The King interrupted the Lord by raising his hand. "For how much that would have been interesting, I have another more urgent matter to present to this Council, a matter that holds great importance to me."

"What is that, my Lord?" asked curios another Councilor.

Arthur pause for a moment and then said: "The ban on magic."

The Lords glanced confused at each other. Then Lord Kent asked, hesitantly: "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but… what is the problem with that law?"

"His existence." Stated firmly the Once and Future King.

Now there were agitated mumbles through the hall. Eventually, Lord Killian stood up and, voicing everybody doubts, asked frowning: "Surely His Majesty is not proponing a change in the most sacred law of this Kingdom? This was your father's legacy, my Lord, he would not be happy if somebody were to alter even by a word his strongest decree…"

"Well, now I am the King, aren't I?" asked the other eyeing the nobleman. "My father's times have passed, now this is my kingdom, and I can rule as I see fit…"

"But surely" continued sternly the Lord, "you are not proponing to change…"

"Actually" interrupted the King forcefully, "I have already written the new laws. I hope you will accept them, they are fair and respect everyone's rights." After saying that, he passed them the sheets, waiting for the first reactions. And he did not have to wait for long.

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" shouted Lord Doulby, who had been one of his father's most trusted advisors. "You are planning on legalizing magic! You are planning on welcoming that filthy scum in this kingdom! Are you mad?! You will bring this reign down! You…."

"Lord Doulby" said vehemently Lord Geoffrey. "He is your King! You can not speak like that."

"But this is madness!" exclaimed the other Lord.

"If, forgive me Sire, if His Majesty could enlighten us about his reason…" said tentatively Lord Kent.

"Of course" said the King. "You see, I have always had doubts about my father's beliefs about magic, but it has been the last few days that have given me more than one reason to take this step. I have understood that magic is not evil, but it is the heart of wielder that decides the actions. Magic does not corrupt, magic just exists. In the last 20 years we have just seen the atrocities that this power can cause, but if you think carefully, you will find that all the sorcerers who have attacked this kingdom, have done so in fear and revenge for my father's unjust laws and killings. My father's hatred has driven out his own daughter, my sister, and led her to become one of our greatest enemies. I won't make the same mistake. I'm ready to admit that our laws are wrong and I'm ready to revise them, in order to guarantee wellness and fairness for everybody. What are your opinions?"

Merlin had listened to Arthur's speech while looking at the Councilors' faces: most of them were shocked, but a few were thoughtful, and Lord Geoffrey wore a strange expressions that was a mix of pride and understanding. The warlock smiled at that. Geoffrey was definitely an ally.

By the end of the speech, nobody talked anymore and kept pondering the King's words.

"Surely this is a jest" said eventually Lord Killian. "You have lost you father and your mother to the evils of magic. Magic can not be trusted. If a sorcerer were ever to enter this castle we would be all dead in less than an hour."

Arthur managed to hide his chuckle, but his wife couldn't help a half laugh that cost her some glances from the Lords. They really had no idea.

"First things first. It was not magic that killed my mother, but an accident caused by my father's deal with a sorceress." He sighed deeply and then confessed: "Queen Ygraine was barren, but my father needed a heir. Nimueh helped him, but warned him that the price for my life would have been a death. My father did not imagine it would have been my mother's, and neither did the sorceress. However, here I am, born of magic". The Councilors were stunned by this revelation. According to Camelot's laws the King would have had to be executed the exact moment of his birth. "But my father blamed all magic for my mother's demise and so started the Great Purge. Secondly, Uther's death was a plot organized by Lord Agravaine and Morgana. The Sorcerer that was accused to having killed him was actually trying to heal him, and if not for their scheme, my father would now still be alive. Dragoon has my complete trust, and it is time his name is cleared…"

"You seem to know this sorcerer far too well, my Lord, to give him your trust…" interrupted sarcastically Lord Doulby.

"Indeed." Assured the King. "I know this man, not as Dragoon the Great, who was merely a magical disguise, but as a true friend; I know his loyalty and his dedication to Camelot and to me. He has saved my life many times, even my father's, and if not for him, this Kingdom would have fallen years and years ago…"

"That's treason!" barked the Lord. "You have knowingly harbored a sorcerer in this castle for years? I can't believe that…"

"And you don't have to" interjected the King, exasperated by the man's disrespect. "I have found out about him just some days ago, but I already trusted him with my life. The magic did not change that. On the contrary it amazed me that he was willing to take the risk of execution to protect the son of a man who would have him executed on the spot just for being born. He, along with Gaius, wrote these laws." This elicited a chorus of shocked gasps, and a not very inconspicuous glance from Lord Geoffrey to Merlin's direction. Lords Killian and Doulby began shouting at the same time, trying to reason with the King, and then even with the Queen, hoping to convince her to change her husband's decision, but it was soon clear that the Queen agreed wholeheartedly with the new laws. And it was also clear that whoever this sorcerer was he had also manage to gain her trust. Running out of alternatives, Lord Killian suggested that the King could have been enchanted, but as soon as the word left his mouth, Lord Geoffrey stood up.

"That's enough!"he said. "How do you dare doubting your King?" Then he calmly addressed Arthur. "You have my support, my Lord." The he sat.

The other Councilors looked astonished at the oldest among them. "What?" asked another Lord.

The librarian explained: "I agree with the King's motivations. We need stability, and we need defense against the evil magicians that keep attacking this kingdom, in particular the Lady Morgana. And what better defense other than magic? If we can have loyal magic users on our side, this would be an inestimable advantage. We wouldn't have survived the last years without magic, Sire, would have we?" The King shook his head. "Then I am sure that we will still need it."

"And you would trust a random sorcerer?" asked disbelieving Lord Killian.

"If this Dragoon is loyal as the King says then yes. I trust my King. Besides" he added with a sly smile, "if he is who I think he is, he has my complete trust. I do not know more loyal man, and I'm sure you would agree…"

"Then who is he?" asked interested Lord Kent.

"His name does not matter at the moment" answered the King. "But you have to know that he has a very strong reputation amongst the magic users, in particular the Druids, who consider him as their Lord. Another powerful clan of sorcerers, the Catha, has sworn allegiance to him, and in addition to this he is also a Dragonlord and controls the last two Dragons in existence." Murmurs echoed in the hall, in particular at the mention of the Dragons. "He is very powerful, even more than Morgana." This caught everybody's attention. Geoffrey, instead, kept staring at the half-hidden servant with an amused smile. "He has killed Nimueh, defeated Cornelius Sigan and mortally wounded Morgouse. And yet, even if he is so powerful, he is ready to give me his complete loyalty. That's why, after the lifting of the ban, I will appoint him as Court Sorcerer and First Advisor to the King. That's my decision."

Lord Doulby didn't seem satisfied: "I see that your mind is set, Sire, but we can not give you our support if we don't know something more about this supposedly almighty sorcerer. If we could meet him before, maybe…" added with a smirk, daring a magician to enter the Council Chamber.

"I have never said to be almighty" came a clear voice from behind a pillar. "But there are people who believe me to be the most powerful warlock of all times."

The Councilors gasped, all but Geoffrey, whose smile grew wider, as the King's manservant came forward holding in his hand a bright red flame that kept changing shape: a deer, a horse, an eagle, finally the Pendragon crest. Then he extinguished the flame and fixed his golden eyes on the flabbergasted Lords.

"My name is Merlin. Nice to meet you."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Here is another chapter. i'm almost sure the next will be the last one. I'm planning on a two-shots after this, kind of a sequel, telling about the consequences of the lifting of the ban and Merlin's new position, but I'm not sure when I will start writing that. So, for now here it is. Enjoy it and pleeeeeeeease, REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

_Previously._

_The Councilors gasped, all but Geoffrey, whose smile grew wider, as the King's manservant came forward holding in his hand a bright red flame that kept changing shape: a deer, a horse, an eagle, finally the Pendragon crest. Then he extinguished the flame and fixed his golden eyes on the flabbergasted Lords._

_"My name is Merlin. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

A-n-n-o-y-i-n-g. Those Lords were really annoying. How could Arthur put up with them? Neither Merlin showed such insolence… Lord Doulby then seemed Uther reincarnated: the King wants to give a possibility to magic!? The King is enchanted! Come on…

And then he heard his challenge: they would give their support if the sorcerer introduced himself. Okay. For this prat of a Lord he could accept Arthur's suggestion. To hell with anonymity. To hell with fear.

They wanted the sorcerer. They get the sorcerer.

Thinking about that, their expressions after his little display were worth his decision. What to do now?

After the minute of absolute silence, chaos erupted in the hall. Merlin remained unaffected while taking his place, standing at the right of the King's throne. He and Arthur exchanged a meaningful glance and then the King rose.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed. The chattering stopped. Then Lord Kent spoke:

"Sire, do you really mean that your manservant is a sorcerer _more_ powerful than Morgana? I mean… he is so young and…"

"That's not the main issue!" exclaimed vehemently Lord Doulby. "Powerful or not he has magic. Let's call the guards and give them orders to prepare the pyre!"

"Last time I checked, Lord Doulby, I was the King." Said coldly Arthur. At that the Lord went stiff on his chair.

Then Merlin intervened, after asking Arthur for permission. "My Lords, I know that this is a shock for many of you" he glanced at the old librarian. "But yes, I have powerful magic and yes, I will serve my King till my last breath with _all_ my abilities, magic or otherwise. And for the fact that I may be more powerful than other sorcerers… well… let's put it this way: I am the only warlock born with magic in all history, and my powers had helped me survive odds that would have killed even the most experienced and oldest Priests of the Old Religion. My power exceeds even theirs. I don't have magic: I am magic." Then he addressed the grumpy Lord. "As for the stuff about guards and pyres…" suddenly he disappeared from his position only to reappear at the other side of the room, eliciting shocked gasps from his audience. "… I don't think they would be able to catch me, not their fault, of course, but I really don't want to lose my head, nor to get roasted in the main courtyard. So no. You can call all the soldiers you want, but I receive orders only from the King. If he wants me to die, then I won't complain. Until then, here I am. I can not ask for you to trust me, for I'm sure that my image of helpless servant has just shattered, but I ask to trust your King. He has chosen to give to my kind a chance to prove ourselves and we will be forever grateful for this." He felt the shining eyes of his friend on him and, meeting them, understood what the other wanted to say: _there's nothing to be grateful for, idiot._

The Lords now were hesitant. His words had breeched most of them, but they were still unsure. He sighed, considering the possibility of asking Arthur for the permission to turn them into toads. But they needed their approval. Even if they were obnoxious pompous men, the King needed the approval of his High Council.

Then Lord Kent spoke: "Everybody in Camelot know the King's manservant, and I agree with Lord Geoffrey that I have never met anyone more dedicated and loyal to his master. For this reason I give my support." Arthur smiled and nodded slightly his head.

After him, one by one the other Councilors rose and pledged their allegiance to their King. Only two Lords remained stubbornly sat, one of them directing sharp looks at the Warlock.

"Lord Doulby, Lord Killian" said the King, "what is your decision?"

Lord Killian seemed greatly troubled, but then he sighed and addressed his colleagues: "I see that my approval is not necessary for the acceptance of the new laws. As most of my peers stand by your side, so will I. I accept that I could be wrong about my conception of magic, and I would like to see the results before giving you my full support. But I'm ready to give magic a chance."

Arthur smiled and accepted the Councilor's words. _He_ was not the main problem in those halls.

"This is madness!" shouted Lord Doulby. "Your mind has been poisoned by that scum next to you! I will not support you! Considering now your decisions, maybe we should discuss if you are truly the King we need…"

"Watch your words, Doulby" hissed threatening Arthur, all appearances of good-manners forgotten. "You are speaking treason. I should throw you in the dungeons right now. Consider yourself warned and watched. Next time you address me in such a insolent manner you will not be forgiven. Now leave this Council, and think carefully if you want to keep being a part of it or not."

The Lord rose arrogantly from his seat and exited the halls without a word nor other signs of respect towards the King. After the wooden doors were violently closed, the remaining men continued to discuss the new decree in a lighter atmosphere. Lord Killian didn't intervene much, but at least he seemed satisfied by the laws, and he also declared them fair and reasonable. At the end of the meeting, after the Lords had left the Chambers, Merlin let go of his tension and collapsed in one of the empty chairs.

"Well, this is done" said pleased the King. "Now we just need to break the news to the people and introduce you as Court Sorcerer. I'm sorry Merlin" said addressing the Warlock. "I know you didn't want to let other people know about you for now…"

Merlin shook his head cheerfully. "Don't worry. It's fine. I wish I shouldn't have needed to do that, but that haughty nobleman was really irritating me. What's done is done. But I think you should be careful with Lord Doulby. He seemed really displeased with you".

"Merlin is right" said worried Gwen. "What if he is plotting something?"

Arthur sighed, also concerned: "We will keep him under watch. Besides" added with a devilish smile, "I have a powerful Warlock by my side. You have the authority to do everything is necessary to assure mine and Guinevere's safety, don't disappoint me."

Merlin scoffed: "I'll let you know, _Sire_, that maybe it has escaped your notice the fact that you are still alive…"

"Merlin…"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Shut up, idiot."

"Yes, Sire" he said smiling. Then he made an exaggerated bow and exited the room.

* * *

Merlin made quickly his way to the physician's chambers. He couldn't wait to tell Gaius the decisions of the Council. He opened hastily the door while his mentor was dealing with a set of full vials. At the commotion, the physician startled and one of the containers fell on the floor.

"Merlin!" he complained disapprovingly.

"Oops. Sorry Gaius." Said Merlin, too happy to really feel sorry for the old man.

"I'm beginning to dread these entries of yours" the other muttered tiredly. "What has happened now?"

Merlin sat on a bench and told Gaius what happened during the Council. He was more than ecstatic and he showed it. He didn't seem to be able to stay put for more than a minute. After finishing his tale, he hurried to his room, leaving a baffled but amused physician behind, and began packing his few things.

Arthur had promised him new chambers after all.

* * *

The King and the Queen entered their chambers, both widely smiling. They were very delighted by the acceptance of the Lords, and couldn't wait for their friend to have the recognition he deserved.

Then Arthur saw that his wife seemed worried and frowned.

"Love, what's wrong?" he gently moved a lock of hair that had escaped her hairdo and then caressed her cheek. "I know it won't be easy, but with time the people will accept the change and…"

"No, that's not the problem" she interrupted him, leaning in his touch and covering his hand with hers. "Sit down, please".

"Guinevere, what-"

"Please, Arthur" said the Queen. "Trust me, it's better if you sit for this."

He was confused but did as she asked. She stood in front of him, twisting nervously her hands. God, why was it so difficult? She tried to speak twice, but she didn't seem to find the voice. At the end, exasperated, she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, all the while looking at her husband.

Arthur frowned a moment, then, when he noticed exactly _where_ his hand was, his eyes widened and he searched frenetically her eyes, incredulous, looking for a confirmation. She smiled and nodded her head, while tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"We…" began hopefully the King.

She smiled widely. "We are having a child."


End file.
